


Raised in Purgatory

by superfobnatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Crowley, Crowley and Feelings, Crowley needs a friend, Edited Episodes, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had and idea and rolled with it, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Character(s), Re-writes, Sassy Crowley, Smut, The Colt (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfobnatural/pseuds/superfobnatural
Summary: This story is a re-write of certain episodes of Supernatural, while watching the show I’ve decided that I’d like Crowley to have a friend. I got the inspiration for this whilst watching Lucifer, after seeing Mazikeen I got an idea for a character and I just couldn’t keep it to myself! I used transcripts online to help me write these chapters, and yes my character stole some lines but I thought they’d make help shape the character. I hope you enjoy it guys!





	1. Prologue: 5.09 The Real Ghostbusters

**Author's Note:**

> Snapchat: Porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @superfobnatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat: Porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @superfobnatural

“Ok, ok. No more books.” Chuck said to Sam, his voice wavering slightly.

Sam gave him a side smile “See you around."

As he turned and began to walk away Becky ran after him “Sam! Wait, one more thing. In chapter 33 of Supernatural _Time is on my Side_ , there’s that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar.

“Yeah I know” Sam replied.

Becky smiled up at him “She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?”

Sam sighed “Yeah.”

“Well you know she lied right, she didn’t really give it Lilith”

Sam looked at Chuck, a confused frown forming on his face “Wait, what?”

Becky bounced on her heels excitedly “Didn’t you read the book? There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley and his partner, Hayley I think her name was. Apparently, Crowley was Lilith’s right hand man, and I think her lover too.”

“Crowley.” Sam said, turning to look at Chuck “Didn’t it occur to you to tell us this before?”

Chuck held his hands up “I’m sorry. I didn’t remember. I’m not as much of a fan as she is.”

“Becky, tell me everything” Becky grinned at Sam and began to laugh.

 

*** * ***

 

Dean was leaning against the Impala, lost in thought and smiling slightly.

“You ok?” Sam asked, approaching his brother.

“Yeah, you know? I think I’m good.” Dean smiled.

“Well, you’re not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt.”

Dean snapped his head up to look at Sam “What?”

“Long story, I’ll tell you on the way?”

“What are we waiting for?” Dean asked, climbing in behind the wheel. They slammed the doors and cruised out of the car park, one step closer to having what they needed to take out the devil.


	2. Chapter 1: 5.10 Abandon All Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Crowley and Hayley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat: Porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @superfobnatural

It was around noon underneath the lowest highway at the underpass. An old man got out of an expensive car, and pulled a small trowel out of his inner pocket and dug a hole in the dirt and gravel, he placed a small tin inside and buried it before standing up.

“Mr. Pendleton, I presume.” A voice said from behind him, it was a smooth as silk with a British accent. He turned around to see a man and woman who weren’t there before. He was shorter than himself, clean shaven and wearing all black. She was shorter than the man, he guessed she was around 5”3, she looked to be in her early twenties and she was beautiful. She, like the man, was wearing all black but instead of a finely tailored suit she was wearing tight black leather trousers and a tight black cropped top with a leather jacket and black ankle boots to finish the look, and she seemed to have two curved knives sheathed on a belt, one at each hip. Looking up at her face he saw that she had white blonde hair and startling ice-blue eyes, that were only enunciated more by the black eye makeup she wore, her skin was like porcelain, made to look pale by her ruby red lips. Her eyes were cold, and she looked at him like a predator stalking her prey, it made him want to run and hide, to curl into a ball and cry.

The man, noticing Pendleton staring at his companion, cleared his throat grabbing the older man’s attention, “Name’s Crowley, and this little minx is my partner; Hayley Day”.

“Charmed.” Hayley smirked. She had a British accent and a voice that gave the impression of innocence, but there was a danger behind it that suggested otherwise.

Pendleton looked between the pair for a moment before he found his voice, “In my negotiations I was, uh, dealing with a very young, attractive, uh, lady.”

“Yes. I know.” Crowley replied “But you, piggy bank, you are a big fish, and I wanted to do you the honour of sealing this deal personally.”

“She said the deal would be sealed with a kiss.” Pendleton said, looking at Hayley expectantly.

“That’s right.” Said Crowley, grinning as Hayley huffed out a laugh, smirking at her companion.

Pendleton stared at him “No, I mean, she said-I don’t- “

“Your choice.” Interrupted Crowley, walking towards Pendleton and invading his personal space “You can cling to six decades of deep-seated homophobia, or give it up and get a complete bailout for your bank’s ridiculous incompetence.”

“There are just things that I- “

“Going once.”

“I don’t think so- “

“Going twice.”

“All right! All right.” Pendleton conceded and Crowley pulled him in.

“No-” Pendleton started, but Crowley kissed him anyway. Hayley did her best to hide her laughter as she held her hand over her mouth, making sure that she was out of the way so that the angel that she knew was trailing them could see everything.

 

*** * ***

 

Castiel was observing the scene from a distance, he held his phone up to his ear, “Got them” he said “The demon Crowley and the girl are making a deal; even as we speak, it’s…going…down.”

“Going down?” Answered Dean, he and Sam were both leaning against the Impala, a few miles out from where Castiel had tailed Crowley to, “Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don’t lose them.” He finished, Sam fought the smile pulling at his lips and looked at his brother.

“I won’t lose them.” Castiel said, determined.

 

*** * ***

 

Back at the underpass Pendleton pulled away, “Damn you.” He spat, turning away and walking back to his car.

“Enjoy the obscene wealth. See you in ten years.” Crowley waved, turning to Hayley, “Shall we kitten?” Linking arms, they began walking, Crowley pulled out his phone and the two disappeared. Castiel followed suite, a flapping of wings could be heard before he too disappeared.

He reappeared outside of a large mansion and dialled Dean’s number, it took two rings before it was picked up. “I followed them. It’s not far, but…it’s layered in Enochian warding magic.” He said into the phone, “I can’t get in.”

“That’s ok,” Dean said, signalling for Sam to get into the car “you did great. We’ll take it from here.” Castiel gave them the address and they drove off to get the Colt.

 

*** * ***

 

Crowley poured himself a drink, stealing at glance at his companion, she had started up her favourite record and was swaying and twirling in time with the music. Crowley crossed the room and sat down in front of the screen that was currently playing one of his favourite Nazi films. Hayley gave him a coy smile and walked up to him, she took his glass from his hand as she straddled his lap. Crowley smirked as he watched her movements, “We’ll have company soon love.”

“Well we best be getting on then.” Hayley grinned, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Crowley didn’t hesitate to return it.

 

*** * ***

 

Outside Jo Harvelle walked up to the mansion gates, she was wearing a black evening dress and looked around at the gate’s camera before pressing the intercom button.

“Hello?” Came a tinny voice.

“Hello.” Jo said into the speaker “My car broke down. I-I need some help.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.” The voice replied.

Jo turned towards the gate as it swung open and started walking inside where she was met by two men.

“Evening, pretty lady.” The first man said, “Get yourself in here.”

Jo looked at him, “I just need to make a call.”

“You don’t need to call anyone, baby.” The first man said, glancing back at his partner, “We’re the only help you’re ever gonna need.”

“You know what?” Jo smiled, “I think I should wait by my car.”

As she turns to go the first man grabbed her shoulder, his eyes going black to reveal the demon inside, “We said, get your ass in here.”

Jo shook him loose and knocked him to the ground. As the second man advanced on her a demon blade pierced through his neck, causing him spark out inside his meat suit before dropping to the floor, revealing Sam stood behind him, bending down to stab the first man too.

“Nice work, Jo.” Dean said, handing her a duffel bag.

“Thanks.” Jo replied, pulling out a pair of wire cutters. “Okay. Shall we?”

 

*** * ***

 

Back inside Hayley was grinding down onto Crowley as he threaded his hands into her hair, trying to pull her closer to him. There was a sound of surging electricity before everything went off abruptly, Hayley pulled away from Crowley, lightly catching his bottom lip between her teeth before pulling back completely, “I think that’s our cue.” She said, looking down into his eyes.

“And just as it was getting good too.” He smiled slyly, standing up as Hayley elegantly climbed off him, and straightening out his suit. Together they left the room and walked out into an open living space.

“It’s Crowley and Hayley, right?” Sam asked, stepping out of the shadows, Dean coming in from the other side.

“So. The Hardy Boys finally found us. Took you long enough.” Crowley stated, approaching the pair. Hayley was looking around the room for any booby-traps, she’d heard about the Winchesters and she wasn’t about to let two jumped up hunters get the best of her or her friend. She looked down at the floor and noticed how the rug was rumpled, alarm bells immediately ringing in her mind. She stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in tracks before motioning towards the rug. Crowley bent down and folded the rug over on itself revealing a devil’s trap spray painted on the other side.

Crowley stood back up and looked at the brothers. “Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?” With that two demons wearing men meat suits grabbed Sam and Dean from behind, pinning their arms and disarming them.

Hayley pulled the Colt out from the inside of her jacket, “This is it, right?” She asked, aiming the gun at Dean, “This is what it’s all about.” She quickly adjusted her aim, shooting both demons in the head.

“We need to talk.” Said Crowley, “Privately.” He took the Colt from Hayley and lead the way into a lavishly decorated office at the back of the house.

Dean couldn’t help but grow impatient with whatever game the two were playing. “What the hell is this?” he demanded.

Crowley brushed off his question, “Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?” he said, waving his hand and causing the door to slam shut. “There’s no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you.”

“You told us.” Sam scoffed.

“Rumours, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine.” Hayley interjected.

Sam looked at her, a frown forming on his face, “Why? Why tell us anything?”

Crowley held up the Colt and aimed it at the boys. “I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face.”

“Uh-huh, okay,” Dean started, straight faced “and why exactly would you want the devil dead?”

“It’s called-” Crowley put the gun down, “Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons.”

“You’re functioning…morons…” Dean stammered.

Hayley sighed and took a step towards the boys, “Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us? He’ll feel even worse about me.”

Dean looked at her “What do you mean ‘about you’?”

Hayley smirked back, “Oh, I’m more than just your run of the mill demon sweetie, but I’m not here to discuss my family tree with you.” She said, sitting on the edge of the desk.

“But even still,” Sam interjected, “He created _you_ Crowley.”

“To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So, what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?” He said, holding out the Colt, handle first.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, Crowley rolled his eyes and wiggled the gun in front of them and Sam took it hesitantly. “Great.” He said.

“Great.” Crowley parroted back.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?”

“Hayley?” Crowley asked, turning to his companion.

“Thursday, my birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri.” She replied.

Sam looked at his brother, “Great.” He said, pointing the barrel between Crowley’s eyes and pulling the trigger. It clicks and Sam stared, surprised. Crowley stared back at him, impassive.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Hayley smiled, “You’ll probably need some more ammunition.” She said as she got up and walked around to the desk, opening one of the draws and digging through it.

Dean cleared his throat, “Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrants? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?”

Crowley looked at the boys with a bored look on his face, “Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, we go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!” He yelled.

Hayley straightened up and threw a box at Dean, when he opened the box he found it to have bullets for the Colt inside. When he looked up the pair were gone, Sam sighed next to him.

 

*** * ***

 

The duo appeared in a penthouse room in the Bellagio in Las Vegas, one of Hayley’s personal favourites.

“Well that went surprisingly well for us.” She chuckled.

“Yes well, it won’t all be plain sailing from here my dear.”

“I’m perfectly aware.” Hayley replied, approaching Crowley and grabbing his hands, walking backwards and pulling him towards the bedroom, “I say we make the most of the last of our free time while we have the chance.”

“Darling,” Crowley smiled, “I love the way you think.” He finished, pushing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

“C’mon _King of the Crossroads,_ ” She laughed, “Show me what you’ve got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! I hope now you've gotten to see my writing style and how these chapters are going to go you'll stick around!
> 
> I'll obviously be writing my own bits for Crowley and Hayley, like what they are doing behind the scenes when we're following Dean and Sam in the actual episodes.


	3. Chapter 2: 5.20 The Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Hayley team up with the Winchesters to take the first step in defeating the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat: Porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @superfobnatural

“Be quiet and get down.” Hayley whispered to Crowley, she was furious, they were both aware of what would happen if the Winchesters failed. They were being hunted like animals by all the forces of Hell, and yet here she was, in the mansion they originally had to flee, trying to keep Crowley safe as he grabbed his frigging coat that he had forgotten that night the Winchesters first came.

“The coat is in the bedroom, you know, after you tried to rip it off me.” Crowley whispered back.

Hayley rolled her eyes in response, pulling one of her kukris from her belt and peering around the side of the sofa they were currently hiding behind. They had just flashed in when sigils had started glowing on the walls, bringing in the cavalry. The sigils had bound their powers in the process, meaning that they either had to fight their way out, or be very quiet.

The coast was clear so she signalled Crowley to move forward into the next room, she wasn’t sure how many demons were in the house, not that it would matter, she’d kick their asses all the same, but if she could get the jump on them she could bring them down before they had chance to call reinforcements. Crowley reappeared crouched at the doorway, now wearing his coat, a noise in the hall informed them of someone coming closer and Hayley motioned to Crowley to tell him to stay back in the shadows. They had been working together for a long time now and had a plan set in stone that always worked; Hayley fought her way through and let the enemy think they had her backed into a corner, then Crowley would bring up the rear and slit their throats from behind, it worked like a charm.

The footsteps got closer and she saw the tips of two shoes appear next to her, without a second thought she swept her right leg out and took the demon’s legs out from under him, he hit the ground with a grunt and she managed to cover his mouth and stab him in the neck before he could call for help, a light like fire flared inside him and he stilled. She loved her kukris, they were a present from Crowley, polished ivory handles and curved blades made from spring steel, they could cut through bone and, with a little addition of sigils on the blades, kill demons.

Crowley stood up from his hiding spot, “Well played kitten, now, can we get out of here.” With that they made their way quickly and quietly towards the front door, they were just reaching the last corner when four demons rounded it, standing in a line smiling, effectively blocking their exit.

“Bollocks.” Crowley muttered.

Hayley didn’t waste time, she grabbed the two kukris from her belt and threw them both at the two demons in the middle, they were dead before they hit the floor. The demon standing on the left snarled as he ran towards them, Hayley moved forward and brought her leg up to kick him in the face, the demon grabbed her leg before it could make impact but Hayley always had a backup plan, she spun her body and landed in a handstand, swinging her other leg up instead, the demon wasn’t fast enough to counter the move and took a boot to the face, he let go of her and bounced into the wall, falling to the floor.

The second demon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around the top of her shoulders, ‘ _too high’_ she thought to herself. She used her momentum to swing her body up so she was sat on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck, he let go of her to try and pry her legs off but she brought her elbow down on the top of his head and he sagged, she did it again and he crumpled to the floor.

She jumped off him and went to retrieve her kukris, coming back and stabbing them both in the chest for good measure. As she turned something solid impacted against her cheek, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall into the wall, she recovered quickly as a hefty looking woman with black eyes and sneer started advancing on her, she didn’t get very far though as mid-step a long silver blade speared her and she screamed, her whole body flashing before she fell face first onto the wooden floor.

Crowley stood looking down at her, an amused look on his face, “Well, that was dramatic.”

“Come on.” Hayley muttered, walking quickly towards the door before anymore asshole demons showed. Leaving the house, she felt her power return to her, it was a freeing feeling and she sighed happily, closing her eyes.

“Right,” Crowley started, and she turned to look at him, “The coin that I placed on the Winchesters is doing its job, so here’s the plan; I go talk to them, you hide in the shadows and watch my back. If we get ambushed or they try anything, you come running in to save the day.”

“And why are you the one who talks to them? We’re trying to get them to do what we want so why would they find you more convincing than me?”

“Because dear, you may have the pretty face, but I’m Crowley.” And with that he disappeared.

 

*** * ***

 

In the Impala Bobby’s voice came down the line, _“Well, as far as I can tell, he’s still heading East, so…head East, I guess.”_

Sam and Dean looked at each other. “Bobby, we’re in West Nevada. East is practically all there is.” Dean answered.

_“Yeah, well, you better get to drivin’.”_ And with that he hung up. Sam and Dean sighed, sagging back in their chairs in unison.

“Say…” A voice said from behind them, they both spun around to see Crowley sat in the middle of the back seat “I’ve got an idea”.

Tires screeched as Dean swerved, slamming on the breaks. Sam grabbed the demon blade and reached over to stab Crowley, but he was already gone and the knife only went through the upholstery.

Dean grunted, “Did you get him?”

“He’s gone.”

A knock on the passenger window made them both jump, they looked to see Crowley bent over and peering in. “Fancy a fag and a chat?” He stood up straight and backed away from the car as the pair got out. “You’re upset. We should discuss it. Not here but— “

Sam stalked after him, “You want to talk? After what you did to us?”

“After what I –what I did to you?! I gave you the Colt!”

“Yeah, and you knew it wouldn’t work against the devil!” Sam shouted.

“I never.” Crowley answered, looking affronted.

“You set us up.” Sam growled, “We lost people on that suicide run –good people!”

“Who you take on the ride is your own business!” Crowley argued, “Look, everything is still the same. W-we’re all still in this together.”

“Sure we are.” Said Sam. He lunged forward with the demon blade but was immediately blocked and pushed back by Hayley.

She looked over at Dean, anger flashing in her eyes, “Call your dog off.”

“Give me one good reason.” Dean glared back.

“I can give you pestilence.” Said Crowley, stepping up next to Hayley.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “What do you know about pestilence?”

“I know how to get him.” Crowley smiled, “That’s got your interest, doesn’t it?”

Sam looked between his brother and the demons, “Are you actually listening to this?”

“Sam— “

“Are you friggin’ nuts?!”

“Shut up for a second, Sam!”

“Shut up, the both of you! Look...I swear... I thought the colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. We still want the devil dead.”

“Well...one thing's changed.” Hayley interjected, “Now the devil knows that we want him dead.”

“Oh yes.” Crowley chuckled humourlessly, “Which, by the way, makes the two of us the most buggered sons in all of creation.”

“Holy crap. We don’t care.” Dean groaned.

“They burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earths got his eyes out for us! And yet... Here we are...Last place we should be --In the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester, under a friggin' spotlight!” Crowley yelled, he threw his arm out to one side and gestured towards the street lamp which exploded instantaneously. “So come with us. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not?” Sam and Dean’s eyes widened as they looked at him, “Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?”

 

*** * ***

 

Crowley led them into an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, “Here we are,” he sighed, “My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single-pane glass, used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone—”

“My heart’s bleeding for you.” Dean interrupted, sounding annoyed, “Now, how do you know about the rings?”

“Well, now…I’ve been keeping a close eye on you lot.” Said Crowley simply.

“We got hex bags.” Sam said, crossing his arms, “We’re hidden from demons.”

“Not us.” Hayley smiled, walking up to Sam and getting in his space, he was around a foot taller than her, but she’d taken down bigger, he didn’t scare her, “That night you broke in, our first date,” She said, amused, “one of our boys hid a tracking device in your car. A magical coin that easily trumps your little bag o’ bones.” She looked over at Dean and made her way over to him, she thought it was easier to size people up and see what you were up against when you were closer, “It lets us hear things, too –and, my, the things we’ve heard.” She chuckled, Dean was looking her in the eyes, trying not to let the surprise show on his face.

“So,” Crowley smirked, “You want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. We want in.”

Dean tore his eyes away from Hayley and she sauntered off into another room, he glared at Crowley, “You said you could get us pestilence.”

“Well, now...I don't know where pestilence is...Per Se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want --believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at.”

“Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?” Dean questioned.

“No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him.”

“Sell him?” Asked Sam.

“Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?”

“All right, so where’s this demon of yours?” Dean asked

“Niveus Pharmaceuticals.” Hayley said, walking back into the room with a large duffel bag and placing it in a chair. “He’s the big boss, and we’re going to go fetch him.” She opened the bag and pulled out her own demon blade and tucked it into a pocket in the inside of her jacket.

“I’ve got to see a man about a dog, but Hayley will be there to hold your hand.” Crowley smiled, he walked over to Hayley and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lightly, he pulled away and leaned in close to her ear, “You know the plan, you do your part, no more. I want you back in one piece kitten.” And with that he disappeared.

There was a pause before Sam spoke, “Why are we even listening to them, Dean? This is totally insane.”

“I don’t disagree.”

“One big happy family, are we then?” Hayley interrupted, “Fantastic.”

Dean looked at her, “You ready to go?”

“Yes. Yes. I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, confused.

“Sam’s not coming.” She said simply.

Sam glared at her “And why the hell not?”

Hayley started walking towards him, glaring back, “Because I don’t like you…I don’t trust you…And oh, yes –You keep trying to kill everyone.”

“There’s no damn way! This isn’t gonna happen!” Sam Yelled.

“I’m not asking you, am I? Because you’re not invited. I’m asking you.” She said, pointing to Dean, “So what’s it gonna be?” Dean hesitated and she scoffed, “Gentlemen…enjoy your last few sunsets.” She turned away from them and started heading towards the door.

“Wait.” He called to her and she stopped, raising an eyebrow at him, “I’ll go.” He turned to Sam, “What can I say? I believe her.” With that they both walked out of the door, Sam watching them through the window.

 

*** * ***

 

Dean and Hayley were sat in the Impala outside of Niveus Pharmaceuticals, scoping the building out before they made their move.

“So.” Dean started, looking at Hayley, “You and Crowley.”

“What about me and Crowley?” She asked, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

“Well…it’s just that I’ve never seen two demons in a relationship before.”

Hayley let out what sounded like a long-suffering sigh, “Okay, firstly, we are _not_ in a relationship. We use each other to scratch the same itch, that’s all there is to it. Secondly, I’m not a demon.”

Dean looked at her shocked, “Then what are you?”

She smirked at him, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” She turned to look at him fully to see him staring at him untrustingly, she sighed again, “Nephalem.” 

“Wait, so you’re part demon, part human?” He stared.

“No you dolt, that’s _Nephilim_. I’m part demon, part angel.”

“Well that doesn’t score you any points, I’ve met a few angels and all but one have turned out to be total dicks.”

“Yeah, I’m aware. Little Castiel would have an aneurism if he found out about me.” She chuckled, “Now that has been cleared up can we get back to the job at hand.” 

Dean looked like he was going to say something else but instead brought his binoculars up to his eyes to get a better look at the people inside the foyer of the building, “Demons?”

Hayley leaned in closer to get a better look, “No. Human shields. The demons will be up top, on the twelfth floor.”

Dean brought his binoculars down, “All right, then. We’ll have to find a way in through the back.”

“You Winchesters make everything so complicated.” Hayley said rolling her eyes before disappearing.

“Ah, crap.” Dean brought his binoculars up to his eyes to look in the building and saw Hayley appear behind the security guard, slitting his throat.

“Oh, crap.” He said, fumbling with the door handle and climbing out of the car, “Crap! Crap!” he yelled, running to the building, banging on the door.

“Doors open.” Hayley called, she watched Dean walk in and stare at the guards on the floor, “What?” She asked.

“You killed them?”

“We’re on a tight schedule. Come on.” Dean didn’t move, “Now you’re squeamish? Please.”

They walked towards the elevator and Hayley stayed back as Dean went inside, “Go get ‘em tiger.”

“wh—You’re not coming?”

“Oh, no. It’s not safe up there. There’s demons.” She stated simply.

“Yeah,” Dean stared, “I get that.”

Hayley smiled brightly at him, “Look, just do what I told you, and for the love of God try to be convincing. You do that and it’ll work like a charm. Trust me.”

She kept smiling until the elevator doors closed and then let it drop. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Crowley, “He’s in. When we get that bastard Brady, we’ll take him to the safe house away from sasquatch.”

_“Good girl, remember, they have to feel like they’re in control or this isn’t going to work.”_

“Yeah I know. I’ve got this.” She finished, hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This chapter was getting too long so I split it into 2, hope you don't mind :) 
> 
> The second part will be up as soon as I've finished writing. I've got an essay to finish plus my internet is playing up so I'll have it up as soon as possible guys!


	4. Chapter 3: 5.20 The Devil You Know (Part2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 5.20
> 
> A major look into Hayley's background and her relationship with Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat: porcelainxox  
> Instagram: superfobnatural

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and Dean stumbled out, he didn’t get far before a blow to the head knocked him to the ground.

Brady stood over him “…good meeting Dean. You know, I’m excited.”

Before he could continue in his assault Hayley appeared behind him and dropped a sack covered in a devil’s trap over his head. She kicked him in the back of the knees making him fall forward and swung her boot into the side of his head, he crumpled to the ground and didn’t get up.

“Evening.” She said, flicking some hair out of her face.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked.

“That, was perfect.” She smiled, holding her hand out to him.

“Perfect?” He took her hand and let her help him get to his feet, “He didn’t want the rings. He wanted me.” They were stood close to each other now, Dean couldn’t help but stare into her eyes, now he knew what she was he couldn’t help but find them slightly angelic.

“Imagine the surprise on your face.” She whispered.

“What?” Dean’s eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

She smirked at him and stepped back, walking over and crouching over Brady to tie his hands behind his back, “Your ignorance and misinformation –I mean, completely authentic. You can’t fake that.” She looked up at him and saw that he was still staring at her with the same look on his face, “What? It went like clockwork.”

“Not for me, you bitch!” Dean snapped.

She stood up and grabbed Brady by the collar, dragging him behind her as she walked to the door, “That’s what you get, working with demons.”

Together they picked up Brady and dragged him to the Impala, Dean started pulling him towards the trunk, “No, not in there.” Hayley said, tugging him to the backseat, Dean only rolled his eyes and helped load Brady in, then got in behind the wheel while Hayley walked around the car and slipped into the passenger seat.

Dean put his foot on the gas and they were soon speeding off, without wasting any time Hayley pulled out her phone and called Crowley. “We’ve got him…yeah we’re just driving back now.”

“Very well done.” Crowley said from the backseat. Dean jumped in his chair, “Jesus man! Give a guy some warning!”

“Sorry.” Crowley ripped Brady’s shirt open and without hesitation began to carve a sigil onto his torso.

Dean whipped his head around to see what Crowley was doing before looking back at the road, “Hey, hot stuff, watch the upholstery!”

“Up yours, mate. This bit of carving will tie our friend here down. No zapping off, no smoking out --Locked in the meat suit...An important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now, up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 north.”

 Dean frowned in response, “What are you talking about?”

“Dean,” Hayley started, somewhat hesitantly, “we can’t take this guy back to your brother.”

“Why the hell not? Crowley, explain!”

“They got history, alright?”

Dean slammed on the brakes and the Impala screeched to a halt. “Shit dude!” Hayley exclaimed, wide eyed, “The hell?!”

“Either of you want to go anywhere, you start talking.” He looked between them and watched as they exchanged glances with each other, “What history?”

Hayley looked at Dean and then back at Crowley, she was far from stupid but Crowley was the brains behind their plans. She raised her eyebrow at him, hinting for him to take the lead and explain the situation to Dean. Crowley sighed and Dean turned towards him, “Brady back here, he went to school with your brother.”

“And you didn’t think this was important information? Why didn’t you just tell us?!” Dean yelled.

“Seriously?” Hayley snapped, “you don’t see the problem with that bright idea? You really think that if we had told you the full truth Sam wouldn’t have gone charging straight in? We’d have ruined our only shot and you know it.”

Dean stared at her, silently fuming, before turning to look straight ahead, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. “We go back to house.”

Hayley pinched the bridge of her nose, “Dean-”

“We go back to the house!” Dean interrupted, “Let me worry about Sam.”

“Fine,” Crowley sighed, “Let’s go.”

 

*** * ***

 

Sam was sat on a bed waiting for them to come back, they’d been gone for over 2 hours and he hadn’t heard anything from Dean, he was starting to get antsy. At that moment, the sound of the Impala could be heard getting louder as it approached the house and then the front door was banging open and then closed, Sam practically leaped down the stairs, coming face-to-face with Crowley. “Where’s Dean?” He asked without hesitation.

“Now...For the record, I'm against this. Negotiating a high-level defection -- It's very delicate business.”

Sam frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“I begged Dean not to come back. We should be miles away...from you. He replied with a colorful rejoinder about my ‘corn chute’.”

Sam scoffed but Crowley ignored him, “So, go ahead. Go --ruin our last best hope. It's only the end of the world.”

Sam walked past him and into the room where Dean and Hayley stood, either side of a hooded man tied to a chair. Dean looked over at Hayley, she looked back at him before rolling her eyes and walking from the room. She came into the hall and saw Crowley casually leaning against the banister of the staircase, walking towards him she could see he was looking incredibly annoyed.

“So, this went to plan.”

Crowley eyed her before bringing his gaze back to the doorway of the room that held their leverage, “Winchesters,” He said slowly, “They do know how to throw a spanner in the works.”

“Do you think Dean can keep Sam under control?” Simultaneously shouting could be heard from the other room before Sam appeared, being pushed out of the room by Dean.

“Well he’s doing a great job so far.” Crowley said quietly.

“Get out of my way!” Sam shouted.

“No.” Dean said firmly.                                                                 

“Get out of my way, Dean.” He growled.

Dean grabbed his brother by the forearms, “There is only one way to win, and it ain't by killing that thing in there.”

Crowley pushed himself off from where he was leaning and walked towards them, “Well...sounds like you got him nice and fluffed. Thanks so much.” He passed them and walked into the room that held Brady, Hayley hot on his heels.

Brady eyed them both as they entered, eyes lingering in Hayley as he looked her up and down, a smirk on his face, Hayley crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in response. Crowley watched the exchange and cleared his throat, Brady tearing his gaze away from the girl and looking at Crowley with disdain.

“Look...do the math yourself. If Lucifer wins, he'll turn this place into his kingdom. When the Morningstar cleans house, we all get the mop.”

Brady smirked again, “He created us. Why would he destroy us? That makes no sense. Well, he’d maybe get rid of the abomination you seem so fond of,” He looked back at Hayley, “Sorry darling, not even an ass like that will keep you safe.”

Hayley looked over at Crowley, his eyes flashed red and she was sure there was a hint of a snarl on his lips, but it was gone before Brady looked back round. Hayley wasn’t surprised, as a demon Crowley didn’t feel human emotions, yet when it came to her he could be very protective.

“Look at who --at what he is. Then take a look at what we are.”

“Maybe you should be a little less worried about our necks and be a little more worried about yours.”

“Has crossed my mind. That's not really the point.”

Brady sneered at him, “Actually, Crowley, that is the point. No one will know greater torment than you. Lucifer is never gonna let you die. As for me, I know the score. I'm dead, whether I tell either of you anything or not. So, I think I'll die on the winning side, thanks.”

Crowley looked at him for a second, “Good talk. Cheers.” He finished, placing a hand on the small of Hayley’s back and escorting her out of the room, he leaned in close “Looks like we’re on to plan B kitten.” He whispered as they left the room.

They found Dean stood alone frowning, he looked between them as they approached, “Well, how'd it go? He buy your girl scout cookies?”

“Not yet. Where’s your moose?” Crowley asked.

“He’s cooling off.”

“All right, then. Get bent.”

The frown was once again present on Dean’s face, “You going somewhere?”

Hayley scrubbed at her face, letting her frustration in for a second, “He won’t budge, so now we go put our asses on the line.”

Dean looked at them both, eyebrow raising, “What are you gonna do?”

“Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle We've been trying to avoid. Now we go kick open a hive of demons.” Crowley said bitterly.

“This whole bloody ring business better work.” Hayley added, then in a blink of an eye they were gone.

 

*** * ***

 

It had been quick and easy, Hayley was almost disappointed. A few slices and a lot of kicking (she loved kicking) later and it was done, easy peasy. She was wiping off her blades and watching Crowley intimidate a young demon, in moments like this she could really watch and take him all in. He wasn’t tall, but neither was she, it meant that she didn’t have to look up to talk to him, it made her feel that she had more dominance during their social interactions. He also wasn’t well built, not like the Winchesters, but that didn’t make him less attractive, he was extremely charming and God did he know his way around the bedroom.

They weren’t a couple, not even close, they just knew what the other liked and had fun doing it, although Hayley had noticed a shift in their relationship. In the beginning, Crowley had approached her, he wanted the throne and knew his best shot would be to team up with her. She wasn’t so happy with the idea at first, being some demon’s battle accessory was not something she was into, but for a demon Crowley had turned out to be a decent guy. He had been standoffish at first but now they were closest thing the friends that a demon and a nephalem could be.

She had been so used to being shunned by every supernatural being that having someone be nice to her was foreign, she was an ‘abomination’ and that’s just how it was, she was too heavenly for hell and too hellish for heaven. But this didn’t stop her being a fierce fighter, she was centuries old and had spent most of her life in Purgatory learning to fight for her life after being thrown in there by good old yellow eyes for being too much of a threat, he thought it was a great way to get rid of her, but she only came back stronger.

After spending years developing her abilities she found that she could open the door that led back to the real world, however using that much power comes with consequences, not only can she not remember the next 72 hours between her coming back through the gate and ending up in some hospital in Minnesota but something had torn inside her, she lost some of her supernatural abilities and instead it was replaced by something that she can only describe as _human_. Where there was an unknown emptiness before, there was now a glimmer of _emotions_. At first that word, it had felt dirty in her mouth, but now she enjoyed them, they made her stronger, made her decisions smarter, she had sworn that day that she would never hurt another innocent human again and she had kept that promise, not that it changed how the angels viewed her. When Azazel had heard that she was back he had increased his demon security and sent a pack of his attack dogs out to get rid of her, she had killed them all and sent the decapitated head of the biggest one back in a box tied up nicely with a bow, they had left her alone after that.

She was broken from her thoughts by the young demon stumbling past her to run out the door, she watched him go and then turned back to find Crowley looking at her with what could have been concern on his face.

“You ok love? You normally like to play a little rough with the kiddies.”

“Yeah fine.” She replied, “Just thinking back on what a shit show my life has been so far.”

Crowley frowned and crossed the room towards her, placing his hands on either side of her face to make her look at him, “and where pray tell, is all this coming from?”

“He called me abomination.” She said simply, looking at Crowley’s chin rather than meeting his eyes. She hated that term, it made her feel like there was a rock in the pit of her stomach, just another label for people to use to ostracize her. She’d never known loneliness until she came back from Purgatory.

“You’re going to let the words of a nobody through? I promise you kitten, when we’re done with him I’ll let you gut him. Slowly.” He gave her that smile that he reserved only for her, sly but with a hint of sweetness behind it.

She finally met his eyes, “Thanks, but I was thinking that Bullwinkle could have him.”

“Fine, I’ll have to think of another way to cheer you up.” He leaned in and she pushed herself towards him instinctively, closing the space between them so their bodies were pressed together and letting him completely dominate her with a kiss. It was over quickly though as Crowley pulled away, “Come on darling,” he purred, “We better not keep those knuckle draggers waiting.” She laughed in response and they were gone.

 

*** * ***

 

They appeared back in the house and walked into the room where the Winchesters were stood talking with Brady. “God. The day I've had. Good news. You're going to live forever.” Crowley smiled.

Brady’s eyes widened, “What did you do?”

Crowley strolled further into the room and stood directly facing Brady, “Went over to a demons' nest –let Hayley have a little massacre. She must be losing her touch, though -- Let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also, might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are --wait for it --Lovers in league against Satan.” He chuckled.

Brady looked down and sighed, when he looked back at Crowley he received and evil smile. “Hello, darling. So, now Death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal-torment list with little old me.”

Hayley moved to stand next to Dean and couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that crept across her face, Brady was outwardly panicking now, “Oh, no, no, no, no. No.”

Crowley continued undeterred, “Something else we have in common --apart from our torrid passion, of course --Craven self-preservation. So, now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?”

Before Brady could answer there was the sound of far off howling and everyone froze, Hayley looked over at Crowley, this was not a part of the plan.

“Oh, God, Crowley.” Brady muttered.

Dean turned to Hayley, already in a fighting stance. “Was that a hellhound?”

“Yep.” She said.

“Why was that a hellhound?”

Crowley groaned and they all turned to look at him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. Sam looked at the coin and then back at the demon holding it, “What’s that?”

“Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?”

“Yeah.”

“Demons planted one on me.”

“You’re saying a hellhound followed you here?” Sam’s voice was raising.

“Well, technically, he followed this.”

“Crowley!” Hayley snapped, now was not the time to be a smart arse.

Brady was still spluttering, “Get me out of here. I'll tell you anything you want.”

“Shut up!” Sam and Hayley yelled in unison.

“Okay,” Dean interrupted, trying to get a hold on the situation, “Well, then we should go.”

“Sorry, boys.” Crowley huffed, “No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of ‘go’.” He looked at Hayley and she gave him a small nod and quickly walked from the room. He didn’t waste time and threw the coin towards Dean, as he caught it Crowley disappeared.

“Damn it.” Dean grumbled.

“I told you!” Sam exclaimed.

“Oh, well, good for you.” Dean said mockingly, “Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen.”

“I’ll watch Brady.”

Dean ran into the kitchen and found Hayley rummaging through cupboards, “What are you still doing here?” He asked, joining her.

“Helping save your asses.” She said simply, pausing for a second as a howl sounded out, a lot closer than it had been moments earlier.

Dean rushed to the other side of the kitchen and opened another cupboard and found the salt sitting almost smugly on the top shelf. Just as he was reaching for it he was grabbed around the waist by Hayley and pulled back, seconds later the window smashed and the sound of four large padded feet hitting the ground could be heard.

Hayley pushed Dean behind her and got into a fighting stance, slowly backing up, “Easy ugly.” She said quietly, “Dean, when I say go, take the left blade from my belt and go back to Sam. Got it?”

Dean looked at her for a second, “Got it.”

Hayley looked at the dog in front of her, it was big, black and hairless, with blood red eyes and drool dripping from its enormous fangs. The hound coiled up ready to pounce, “Go!” She commanded, she felt Dean take the blade from her hip the same time she pulled the one from her right. She slashed at the hound as it pounced at her, not giving it time to go at her again she quickly moved backwards towards the sound of voices. The hell hound pounced again and she dived left into the room tucking herself into a roll and landing in a crouch, eyes immediately back on the hound.

Dean rushed over to her side, kukri raised and ready to strike, “Just tell me where to stick the knife and I’ll do it.” The hound coiled up again and with her free hand she grabbed at Dean, ready to push him out of the way.

“Hey!” A voice came from the doorway. The hound whirled round and Hayley looked up, she could barely contain the relief that flooded through her at seeing Crowley with Juliet.

“You’re back?” Dean asked skeptically from her side.

“I’m invested.” Crowley smiled, “Currently.” Juliet looked between Hayley and the other hound and barked, arching her back.

“Stay!” Crowley commanded, Juliet stood down immediately.

“You can control them?”

“Not that one.” Crowley pointed to the hound still stood between them, Hayley had to give the dog credit, it wasn’t backing down, “I brought my own. Mine’s bigger.” He patted her on the back, “Sic him, girl!”

There was a flurry of movement as Juliet pounced on the smaller dog, throwing it into the wall and away from Hayley, who ran to Brady and cut through the ropes securing him to the chair and hauled him to his feet. Sam took him from her and started ushering him through the door and out of the building.

Dean put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her out as well, “Go, go go go!” He yelled. They ran outside with everyone else and immediately started climbing into the Impala, Crowley caught her eye and smiled, “I’ll wager $1,000 our pup wins.”

 

*** * ***

 

They’d driven back into the city and parked in a quiet back alley, Crowley was stood with Brady while Hayley stood with Sam and Dean. There was a tense silence and it was starting to eat at her.

“I’m sorry.” She said suddenly, not moving her eyes away from Crowley’s back.

Sam and Dean looked over the top of her at each other and exchanged glances, “What for?” Sam asked after a moment.

“About your girlfriend. Jess, was it?”

He looked at her with a frown, “Why?”

She sighed deeply, her next words coming out slowly, “I know what it’s like to lose someone suddenly, someone that you care about. I get it, is what I’m saying.”

Both Sam and Dean were staring at her now, “Get what?” Sam asked.

“Wanting revenge,” She said simply, leaning over to Dean slightly and taking the demon blade he had been clutching, she handed it to Sam, “My advice,” She said quietly, “Make it slow, and make him scream.”

He looked down at her for a moment then turned back to face Brady, jaw clenching. Crowley turned around and started walking towards them, Hayley and Dean joined him and started making their way down the alley, leaving Sam stood alone with the demon.

Brady frowned at their retreating backs, “Where are you going?”

Dean bent down and started to pour a salt line across the entrance to the alley, just as he was finishing he paused and looked up at Crowley, letting him pass through before he completed the line, Hayley following after him.

They walked a few more steps before Hayley stopped and whirled back around, walking back towards Dean and stepping over the salt line, “I almost forgot. Knife please.” She smiled, holding her hand out.

Dean floundered for a second before taking the kukri from the inside of his jacket and handing it to her. “Thank you.” She grinned, she stepped back over the line and sauntered back to Crowley, she looked back and winked at Dean before disappearing.

Dean looked down at the completed salt line and back to where she had been stood. “Damn.” He said quietly.

 

*** * ***

 

Bobby was on the phone to Rufus, they had been working together to find the last horseman, every lead they had turning out to be a dud. “Yeah, I followed up. Nasty omens, but none of its Death with a capital "D" Well, just give me a ring if it turns into anything. And, Rufus...You watch your ass out there.” Bobby sighed as he hung up the phone.

“Chin up. Cavalry’s arrived.” Bobby’s eyes widened as he turned, he cocked his revolver, aiming it towards the two people now standing in his house. A man stood in his kitchen like he owned the place, and a young woman leaned against his kitchen counter.

Crowley raised his eyebrow, “Charming. That won’t work on either of us. Name’s Crowley. Maybe you’ve-”

“You’re Crowley?”

“In the flesh--of a moderately successful Literary Agent out of New York.”

Bobby pulled the trigger and fired a shot straight into Crowley’s chest, Hayley’s eyebrows raised in surprise and stepped forward to steady her partner.

Crowley straightened and dusted himself off, “Aah! I see you have heard of me. I liked this suit.” He said, pulling his handkerchief that now had a fresh bullet hole through it from his pocket.

“What are you doing here?” Bobby asked impatiently, putting the revolver down in his lap and wheeling himself forward.

“Looking out for our best interests.” He answered.

“Meaning…?”

“The boys are on to ring number 3, but we still need number 4. We’re here to help.”

“You two know where Death is?”

“No. Haven’t the foggiest.”

As Crowley leaned over to put the handkerchief on the table Bobby quickly picked up his shot gun and cocked it, aiming at Hayley, “If only he was as quiet as you.” He stared at her and she only raised an eyebrow in response, “What? Nothing to say?”

Crowley cleared his throat, Bobby turned his attention and the shotgun towards him, “She doesn’t get involved in business, that’s my department. She’s the muscle.”

“Well, now that’s cleared up, get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas.”

“That's a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you Death's location in about the time it'd take you to reload.”

“You're just gonna chat some demons up and hope they don't recognize you?”

“God, no. That could get us killed. But there is this little spell that I know.” Crowley smiled.

“That so?”

“Results are 100% guaranteed.”

“Okay. Then why are you snake-oiling me?”

Crowley smiled bashfully and Hayley had to admit, the guy could be a good actor, “Well, it’s a little bit…embarrassing. There’s this…technicality.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I need a little something to get the magic going.”

“And what’s that?”

Crowley hesitated slightly, “You make a wish. I can give you anything you want, mate -- Up to and including Death's coordinates. All I need is...”

“My soul.” Bobby finished.

“I’ve done more with less. Let’s just say when they’re getting their Grammys, they shouldn’t all be thanking God.” Crowley turned more serious, speaking slowly, “It’s worth it, Bobby. Think.”

“Okay. Here’s my counter.” Bobby raised the shotgun and fired. It hit Crowley straight in the chest and he flew back, falling to the ground as he hit the cupboard behind him.

“Ow! Bloody hell!” He yelled. Suddenly Hayley was at Bobby’s side, forcefully taking the gun from him and then they both disappeared.

“Feisty.” Crowley said from behind him. Bobby whipped around in his wheelchair to see them both leaning against his desk, Hayley threw the gun onto the sofa next them and folded her arms, glaring at him.

“Get out.” Bobby growled.

“I’ll give it right back.”

“You think I’m a natural-born idjit?”

“Quite the contrary. Look, you're right to be suspicious. But I'm your ally. Enemy of my enemy and all that. I need the devil back in his stock. In fact, my delicate ass depends on it. I promise you --temporary loan. I'll give it...Right...Back.”

 

*** * ***

 

They were back at their safe house in England, a small cottage in the north of England, a fire was roaring and Crowley was reclining back on a large over-stuffed sofa, a glass of scotch in his hand. Hayley laid with her head in his lap, her eyes closed while he raked his fingers gently through her hair.

“I wish you would get more involved in the deals darling. They’d go a lot more smoothly with your added charm.”

Hayley sighed, “I’ve told you, I don’t hurt the innocent. It’s a promise I made to myself and making your deals would break that promise, and you know I never break a promise.” She felt him huff and she smiled slightly, relaxing in the silence that followed.

“I think he likes you.” He said suddenly, taking a sip of his drink.

Hayley opened her eyes and looked up at him, a small frown on her face, “Who?”

“Dean Winchester.”

Hayley let out a laugh, “You getting jealous, Fergus?” She smirked. She closed her eyes again and waited for his witty retort but when it never came she opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. She frowned again and reached up to cup his face, thumb rubbing lightly back-and-forth over his cheek.

Now Crowley closed his eyes, putting his drink down on the side table and lightly grabbing her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles, “Go to sleep kitten, you need to recharge.” He said quietly. She looked at him a moment more before shutting her eyes again and as she felt herself drift into unconsciousness she suppressed the feeling that this was something much more than just a ‘friends with benefits’ deal.

How could a demon ever love anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> I have uni work to do at the same time that I write this stuff so please bare with me, although I do have 4 weeks off for Christmas so next chapter should be up sooner rather than later!
> 
> Speaking of the next chapter it will be based on what Hayley and Crowley get up to in episode 5.21 Two Minutes to Midnight, so you've got that to look forward to (if you're enjoying the fic that is...otherwise I'll go stand embarrassed in the corner of shame)
> 
> Feel free to comment. I have a pretty good idea of where the relationships in this story are going to go but if you have any ideas for situations for Hayley and any of the other characters to be in I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love you all! See you guys soon xxx


	5. Chapter 4: 5.21 Two Minutes to Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley helps the guys bring down Niveus Pharmaceuticals, but it doesn't turn out quite how she planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been swamped recently with assignments over Christmas so I haven't had time to write. I guess it was worth it because I've got 2 firsts already! :)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I don't really think there's any warnings to give, I guess it's a little violent towards the end.  
> Love ya bitches! xx

The sound of the bedroom door banging open woke Hayley up, she grabbed the knife that she kept under her pillow and quickly sat up in bed. Crowley stood at the end of the bed with his hands up in mock surrender, “Calm down kitten.” He smiled.

She felt her body relax and she slid the knife back under her pillow, as she turned around she closed her eyes and stretched, letting the blanket that was covering her fall around her waist, she had been too tired to change last night so she had stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed. When she looked back at Crowley she found he was raking his eyes across her body, “See something you like?” she smirked.

Crowley finally pulled his eyes up to meet hers, “Darling, have somewhere to be.”

“Fine.” She grumbled, climbing out of bed and grabbing her pants from the chair in the corner and pulling them on. “So, what’s the situation?”

“The Winchesters have pestilence.”

“Good, good.” She replied, hunting for her shirt.

“So, I thought we’d go over and get them set up for Death.”

“Aha!” She exclaimed triumphantly, picking up her shirt and waving it at Crowley, smiling brightly.

Crowley raised a single eyebrow in response to her antics. “Crowley, with the crap we’re dealing with these days you should learn to celebrate the small victories.” She laughed, pulling her shirt over her head as she sat on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on.

“Are you ready?” He sighed.

“I hope you’re joking. Have you _seen_ my bed head?”

“Hayley!”

“Ok, ok.” She smiled. Hayley clicked her fingers and her hair and makeup were immediately perfect. While she kept her usual smokey eyed look she had decided to have her pulled into a high pony, her bangs hanging to frame her face. “How do I look Crowls?”

“I’ve told you not to call me that.” He replied, annoyed, “And you look as lovely as ever. I can already tell you’re feeling particularly playful today.”

She grinned in response and looped her arm through his, “You love it.” She winked, “Let’s go.”

With a roll of his eyes Crowley clicked his fingers and they were gone.

 

*** * ***

They arrived in Bobby Singer’s kitchen, just out of sight from the entryway to the study/living room area. Voices could be heard coming from inside and they both stood in silence, listening intently.

“I don’t understand your definition of good news.” Came a gruff voice. Hayley could only assume it was the angel Castiel, ‘ _oh this is going to be fun’,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

“Well...Death, the horseman-” ‘ _Mr. Bobby Singer.’_ “He's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back-”

“Yeah, you make it sound so easy.” _‘Ah, there’s one Winchester.’_

“Hell, I’m just trying to put a spin on it.”

“Well…Bobby, h-how’d you put all this together, anyways?” _‘Aaaand there’s the other.’_

“I had, you know…help.” ‘ _Showtime.’_

They silently stepped out from where they were listening Crowley leaning against the doorframe while Hayley stood confidently, arms crossed.

“Don’t be so modest. We barely helped at all.” Crowley started. The Winchester’s heads whipped around so fast Hayley was surprised she didn’t hear a crack, Castiel for his part was slower to turn, “Hello, boys. Pleasure, et cetera.”

Hayley could feel eyes burning into the side of her head, she turned and locked eyes with the angel, his eyes were narrowed in concentration and his head was tilted to the side, like he was trying to place her but couldn’t quite do it. She gave him a confident smile, “Hey Wings. Y’know it’s rude to stare.”

His eyes widened as he stood up straight, “You’re her, the abomination.”

Hayley’s smile immediately dropped and her eyes hardened into a glare that would intimidate the biggest of demons, “You should learn to watch your tongue angel, before I take it from you.” She growled. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she was slowly dragged back into the room where she noticed the hunters were watching the exchange, “Either calm down or take a walk.” A familiar voice whispered harshly in her ear, she pulled away from Crowley and headed for the door, feeling those familiar blue eyes on her back the whole time.

As she reached the front door and yanked it open she heard the conversation start up in room again, but she had no intention of listening, she just needed to get out before she killed that bloody angel and anyone that tried to stop her.

She walked out into the salvage yard and kept going until she felt there was enough distance between herself and the house. She could feel her anger bubbling under her skin, the power that ran through her veins just pushing to get out. She turned her attention towards a beat up old pickup with no wheels and one window, she planted her feet firmly on the ground and raised her arm, with a grunt she thrust it forward and splayed her hand, a wave of invisible energy shooting forward and taking the car off the ground and flipping through the air.

The pickup hit a nearby tree and fell to the ground without taking too much damage, but that just wouldn’t do. Hayley raised her hand and clenched it into a tight fist, as she did so the metal of the car started to tremble before violently bending in on itself, the window shattering in the process. She let the anger push out of her and by the time she had finished with the pickup she was panting; the anger had left and now she was just left with an emptiness. _“Bloody humanity”_ She thought, _“I was better off without it.”_

She walked over to another old car and sat cross-legged on the bonnet, sighing deeply, looking at the car wreck she had left.

She didn’t know how long she was sat there but she jumped when her phone started ringing in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw ‘ _Crowley’_ lit up on the screen.

“Yes.” She answered shortly.

“Darling the boys are getting ready to go.” He paused waiting for her to respond, when she stayed silent he sighed and carried on, “I need you kitten. Don’t do it for them, do it for me.”

“Fine.” She grumbled, “I’m on my way.”

 

*** * ***

 

Sam was reading from the newspaper Crowley had handed him, “Niveus pharmaceuticals is rushing delivery of its new swine-flu vaccine to ‘stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak.’ Uh, shipments leave Wednesday.”

“Niveus pharmaceuticals. Get it?” Crowley was met with silence, “You two are lucky you have your looks. Your demon lover, Brady? V.P. of distribution, Niveus. Ah, yes, that the sound of the abacus clacking? We all caught up?”

Dean sighed, “So, pestilence.”

“…was spreading swine flu.” Sam continued.

Dean looked at his brother, “Yeah, but not just for giggles. That was step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think-”

“That vaccine is chock-full of grade-A, farm-fresh croatoan virus.” Hayley finished as she approached the group. Dean was looking at her with a frown, she winked at him and he quickly looked away.

“So,” Sam carried on, “Simultaneous, countrywide distribution. It’s quite a plan.”

“They don't get to be horsemen for nothing. So, you boys better stock up on...Well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in zombieland.” Crowley finished.

“So, how’re we doing this?” Bobby asked.

“Easy,” Crowley answered, “I’ll go with Dean to find Death, you four will go and make sure that the virus doesn’t leave Niveus.”

Castiel looked at Hayley, “Is it really safe to trust her with such an important task?”

Hayley scoffed, “I’ll get the job done, you just worry about your own ass, ok Wings?”

“Hayley, play nice.” Crowley warned, “But it would be in your best interest to back off Feathers, I’ve seen this girl rip out someone’s spine without hesitation.”

Hayley smiled, “Shall we boys?”

 

*** * ***

 

Hayley was stood off to the side leaning against an old car and watching the boys load the van when Crowley appeared beside her, “You got it?” She asked without turning around.

“I have.” Crowley replied, “I do hope you can keep your cool when you’re out with the boys.”

Hayley gave him a side glance before returning her focus back to group. She heard Crowley sigh beside her and, scowling, finally turned to look at him properly, she was expecting him to look annoyed or even condescending but she was slightly surprised to see concern lining his features. Her face immediately softened as she took him in, “I’ll be ok.” She whispered, “I promise.”

Crowley looked at her for a second, searching her face for any signs of a lie, when he found none he looked away, “They’re nearly finished, I think it’s time we joined them.” He finished before walking away. Hayley watched his back for a second before huffing out a breath as she pushed herself forward.

“Remember when we used to just…hunt wendigos?” Sam was asking Dean as she got closer, “How simple things were?”

“Not really.” Dean responded flatly.

“Well, um…” Sam started as he pulled the demon blade from his pocket, “…You might need this.”

“Keep it.” Crowley smiled, handing Dean a small scythe. Hayley noticed Castiel squint his eyes in suspicion. “Death’s own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself.” The demon explained.

“How did you get that?” asked Castiel.

Crowley held arms out, “Hello, King of the Crossroads. So, shall we?”

“Bobby, you just going to sit there?” Hayley smiled.

Bobby glared back at her, “No, I’m going to river dance.”

“I suppose if you want to impress the ladies.” Crowley added, “Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact -- you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-A clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. So, to quote my friend here, you just going to sit there?”

Bobby looked up at Crowley and then over to Sam and Dean before looking down at his legs. Slowly he put his legs down on the ground and pushed himself into a standing position, slightly bracing himself in case he fell, “Son of a bitch.” He muttered.

“Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy.”

“Thanks.” Bobby said, dumbstruck.

“Ok, this is getting boring. Can we go?” Asked Hayley impatiently.

Crowley clapped his hands together, “Showtime.”

 

 

*** * ***

 

She was grumpy, there was no doubting that. She’d had to sit in a van for over two hours listening to the humans and the angel discuss their plans to bring down the devil, and let’s not forget how she had to stop herself from gagging during their little ‘bromance’ moment. Although she had to admit, there was a lot of bravery in the younger Winchester’s plan to stop the devil, and it could just work.

They were parked outside of Niveus Pharmaceuticals and now she had adrenaline running through her body. Sitting still really wasn’t her forte, her leg was bouncing up and down as she did a quick weapons check. She had stayed silent for the whole ride, choosing instead to get her head in the mission. None of them knew exactly what they were walking into but she had not just her physical strength but also her powers to rely on if she needed them. To the people looking at her she may have seemed nervous, when in fact she just wanted to go out and kill a bunch of demons.

“Can we trust you?”

Hayley looked up from her old revolver that she was currently loading and saw Castiel looking at her, his expression was one of mild suspicion which really didn’t surprise her.

“You shouldn’t trust anyone.” She said simply, looking back down at her gun.

A hand came forward and grabbed the gun, taking it from her hands. “We’re serious.” Sam continued on, “There’s demons in there. How do we know you won’t just join them and turn on us?”

Hayley gave an annoyed sigh and looked back up, meeting his eyes, “I’m here to help you. You have my word.”

“No offence,” Bobby interjected, turning around in the driver’s seat to look at her, “But your _‘word’_ means crap to us.”

Hayley looked at the men, keeping her expression neutral, “Well it means everything to me. My word is my bond and it’s all I have. You can believe me or not but I have no plans to double cross any of you. Besides,” She smiled, “I hate demons.”

All three men regarded her for a moment before Sam held her gun out to her, “Thank you.” She said, taking the gun back, the younger Winchester eyed her before turning back around in his seat. She looked back down but could still feel a certain pair of blue eyes on her.

“Dude seriously,” She said, looking back up at the angel, “The staring thing, it’s kinda’ off-putting.”

Castiel looked slightly flustered at being caught in the act and looked away immediately, but Hayley could feel uneasiness creeping up on her. Technically she should have been killed at birth and she didn’t doubt for one second that this angel wouldn’t pass up on the opportunity to end her the first chance he got, granted his power was no match for hers, but there was something off about Castiel, he wasn’t just a regular soldier and she was adamant that if anyone stood a chance of getting rid of her it would be him.

“Yup, they're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks. Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the C-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm.” She heard Bobby say.

“That truck is leaving.” Castiel pointed out.

“Balls! Ok, new plan. We go in, kill every demon in sight and protect the people. You see any croatoans, kill ‘em.”

They grabbed their gear and jumped out of the van, running towards the building. As they reached the entrance the shutters flew down and the sound of someone shouting for help could be heard from inside.

“Side door!” Bobby yelled, leading the group around the building.

“Help me, please! Help” The voice begged.

“Get back!” Sam shouted back, aiming his gun and shooting through the door lock.

The door swung open and workers quickly filed out and ran for safety, “Go! Come one, go!” Bobby yelled.

Bobby, Sam and Hayley stepped inside the building, the door shutting behind them, and crept through the boxes that were stacked up waiting to be delivered. As they turned a corner they were met with a group of croatoans, they were stood over one of the workers that wasn’t fast enough to escape. The infected saw the trio and stood up panting, as Sam, Bobby and Hayley raised their guns.

The infected bolted towards them and trio started shooting, the infected dropped to the floor one-by-one. After the last one went down Hayley let out a breath, holstering her gun. “Well I’m off to go find these demons.” She declared. Unsheathing her kukris, she ran off down a different aisle of boxes, she heard someone shout for help but she knew that the Winchester wouldn’t be able to help himself so didn’t bother going to investigate.

She heard a noise to her left and crouched down behind one of the boxes and peered around it. A demon was at the end of another aisle, looking around a box and watching something before slipping around the crate and approaching. _“Bobby.”_ She thought suddenly and quietly ran down the aisle after him. When she got to the end she saw the demon sneaking up on the older man, he was starting to turn but it would be too late.

She sprinted forward “Heads up!” She yelled to Bobby as she jumped, bringing her feet together and firmly slamming them into the demon’s back, he yelled out in surprise and flew forward, Bobby dived backwards out of the way as the demon faceplanting on the ground. Hayley straddled him and stabbed her knife into his back, the demon screamed and sparked out, becoming still beneath her.

Hayley smiled with satisfaction as she got up and grinned down at Bobby who gave her a little smile back. Suddenly she felt something penetrate her hip and she fell sideways to the ground, crying out in pain. She flung out her arm and sent a wave of energy into the demon that had snuck up on her, he flew off his feet and into one of the bigger crates. “Hey Bobby, think you could take care of that?” She asked.

She inspected the injury, the demon had stabbed her with a loose piece of jagged glass, which was still sticking out of her.

Sam came back around the corner to the group, “All clear.” He announced. His eyes widened when he saw Hayley on the floor and started moving towards her to help.

“Sam, look out!” She yelled.

An infected worker ran out from the crates and pounced on Sam, pinning him to the ground, “Sam!” Bobby shouted, he went to cock his shotgun but fumbled with it. Sam struggled with the infected, trying to throw him off but his arms were weakening under its weight. Just as his arms were about to give way a gunshot sounded out and the infected became suddenly lifeless and it sagged as Sam pushed it off, looking up to see Castiel stood over him, inspecting his weapon.

“Actually, these things can be useful.”

“Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go.” Bobby ordered.

Hayley grunted as she tried to push herself up, she only got so far before a sharp stab of pain shot through her body, “Shit.” She groaned as she fell back to the floor. Castiel crouched down in front of her with concern on his face, “We need to get that glass out before you can heal properly.”

“Yeah, I know, I just thought we better get out of here first and do it at the van.”

Castiel looked down at her wound again, it was bleeding quite badly and he noticed Hayley was starting to look pale, they were going to have to move fast. He moved forwards and grabbed her arm, wrapping it around his neck and picking her up bridal style. He looked at Sam and Bobby, “You two plant the explosives, I’ll take Hayley back to the van.”

He didn’t wait for a response and set off at a quick pace towards their destination. He was aware of every step he took as Hayley would try and bite back a pained moan if he moved too suddenly. They reached the van and Castiel carefully put her down on the floor so she could lean against it.

“Don’t worry.” She gasped out, “I’ve got this.” She pulled a kukri from her belt and put the wooden handle in her mouth and bit down on it before bringing her hands down to her wound, her left hand put pressure on her hip, two fingers either side of the protruding weapon, while she used her right hand to grip the glass, she took a deep breath and pulled the glass free, crying out in pain around the handle in her mouth. Hayley threw the glass aside and brought both hands to her wound, she calmed her breathing and poured her energy into her hands and started healing herself, the wound was deep and she was weak but her powers didn’t let her down.

It was when she was just finishing healing herself that her vision started to darken and she felt her body start to sag forward. Hands suddenly gripped her shoulders and she managed to look up and locked eyes with the angel, she felt the rest of her wound heal but she couldn’t look away from the blue eyes that almost matched her own. She became increasingly aware how close their faces were, a few more inches and they would be touching, and it was then that Castiel’s hand came up to cup the side of her face, a calloused thumb stroking her cheek, his eyes searching her face for signs of something that she couldn’t quite figure out.

“Shit! Hayley?!” Someone called, but she couldn’t place the voice right now. Castiel removed his hand from her face and jumped backwards like he’d been burned. Baby blue eyes left her vision and were replaced with a pair of whiskey browns.

“What the hell happened?!” Crowley demanded, turning to look at Castiel.

“She was stabbed with a piece of glass, I brought her out of the way for her to heal herself. She’s used too much power, she needs rest.”

Crowley turned back to Hayley and wrapped her arm around his neck and stood her up, she swayed and her legs nearly gave out, causing her to slump against her companion. “I’ve got you kitten.” He whispered to her, “Let’s get you out of here.”

She looked to Castiel and gave him a weak smile, “Thanks Wings.” Before Castiel could respond they were gone and back in their safe house.

Crowley put her down on the bed and she laid down, her eyes closing already. “Not yet, I want you out of those bloodied clothes.”

“You just want me out of my clothes in general.” She slurred.

She heard him chuckle somewhere in the room before she was pulled back into a sitting position, she groaned in protest and sat there as he undressed her top half and changed her into a clean sleep shirt. He then laid her down on the bed and removed her shoes, jeans and underwear, “Told you.” She mumbled sleepily.

“Hush.” He replied, straightening her up in bed and pulling the blanket over her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Get some rest kitten.” He said gently, 3 seconds later she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! Again I'm sorry it took so long.  
> I'm setting something big up for Hayley for the season 6 chapters and I'm really excited about it! So be prepared :D  
> I'd love to know what you guys think of her, and don't worry, she isn't going to just be jumping from guy to guy, like I said I've got a plan!
> 
> See you next time!  
> Love ya! xx


	6. Chapter 5: 6.04 Weekend at Bobby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat: porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @SuperFOBNatural
> 
> This chapter is shorter, I'll explain in the end notes xx

**_One Year Ago_ **

 

Crowley laid in bed, his arm wrapped around Hayley stroking her side as she drifted in and out of sleep with her head on his chest. “Hayley, darling.” He said softly, feeling her hum in response. “When you got out of Purgatory, where did you end up?”

He felt her body tense against his, “What do you mean?” She responded cautiously.

“When you got out, and came back through the door, where did you appear?”

Hayley shifted and laid on her stomach, propping herself so she could see Crowley’s face, “Why?” She asked sharply, suspicion lining her features.

“I’m worried Kitten.” He sighed.

Hayley looked sceptical, “About what?”

“That someone will find the door and use what’s inside to wipe us out. I want to protect it, stop anyone from getting near it.”

Hayley looked down at him, her guarded expression not shifting, “I’ve told you, I don’t remember. One minute I was in Purgatory, the next I was in an old shack surrounded by dead demons. I don’t know how I got there or what I did in that time. Anyway, I wouldn’t worry, the only person who knew where the door was hidden was Yellow Eyes, and it’s not as if he’s going to be opening it any time soon.”

“What about Meg? If he knew, then she might too.”

Hayley gave an annoyed sigh and rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up, pulling on her clothes, “I doubt it, and even if she did I don’t think she’d be dumb enough to try and open it. Now can we drop it?” She asked, standing up. “I hate talking about that damn place.” She muttered.

Crowley didn’t get a chance to reply before Hayley left the room, slamming the door behind her. He huffed and sat up, he knew getting the information he wanted wasn’t going to be easy but he was still holding out that maybe Hayley would play ball. Her defensiveness had structured part of his plan, she needed to be kept in the dark, or she could ruin everything.

 

*** * ***

Hayley stood outside on the porch with a coffee, the light mountain breeze tousling her hair. She’d been staying in a cabin in New Zealand since Crowley had decided that she needed a holiday, he told her he had everything under control and that she deserved a break, and since they weren’t hiding anymore she had picked her favorite place in the world.

The cabin held a magnificent view of the mountains and woodland, not to mention it was situated right in the middle of a large lake, if anyone wanted access to the cabin they would first have to come across on a boat. It was quiet and peaceful and even after centuries of being on this earth she still couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty before her, nothing could compare to this.

Even now though she could still feel annoyance bubbling inside her when she thought back to the night before. Crowley had surprised her with a visit, bringing her takeout and beer, they’d talked and laughed and rounded up the perfect night with some amazing sex. It had been the most fun she’d had in months, but Crowley had ruined it by bringing up Purgatory, a place that still gave her nightmares to this day, a place where monsters from the birth of the planet reside.

The door opened behind her, “Morning.” She said simply, not bothering to turn around. Arms encircled her waist and her head instinctively tilted to the side as Crowley kissed her just under her ear, smiling against her neck.

“I’m sorry darling.” He said, giving her a light squeeze.

Hayley sighed in defeat and put her mug down on the table beside her, turning around and bringing her hands up and running her fingers through his short hair. “You’re forgiven.” She smiled.

He pushed her up against the porch railing and trailed kisses down her neck, “How about,” He muttered, “round 2?”

Hayley hummed in response, her eyes closing as her head fell back. Before she could get too into it the warm body that was pressing up against her was gone and the kissing was abruptly stopped. When she opened her eyes, she found she was now on her own, there was a smell of sulfur in the air with a slight musky hint to it, _“A summoning spell.”_ Hayley thought, frowning.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Crowley’s number, when it went straight to voicemail she swore under her breath and pocketed her phone, _“Well, a quiet morning it is then.”_ She thought bitterly as she picked up her mug and headed back in side where it was warm, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

*** * ***

Hayley’s morning had consisted of watching television, eating toast and browsing dog re-homing sites to look for a companion that wouldn’t disappear at the drop of a hat. Now she had just finished packing her stuff back up and was ready to get back to punching things, a vacation was nice every now and again but she was fully recovered from her glass incident and ready to take on whatever deadbeat demon owed a debt.

She walked out of her bedroom and into the living, finding Crowley in an armchair by the fireplace. “Have fun?” She asked, dropping into the chair opposite him.

“Tons.” He replied sarcastically, “Cheers for the assistance.”

Hayley smirked back at him, “You’re a big boy, you can look after yourself.” Crowley rolled his eyes at her and got up, walking towards the decanter in the corner to pour himself a drink. “Where did you go anyway?” She asked.

“Bobby Singer’s shack. He wanted to discuss a soul transaction.”

“And you gave it back to him, right?” She enquired as he poured his drink.

“Of course, a promise is a promise, is it not?”

“Good.” She sat back in her chair.

Crowley looked through to the bedroom and saw her bag on the bed, “I’m guessing you’re ready to go back into it then?”

“Yep, I’m rested and ready.”

“Are you sure?” Crowley asked skeptically.

“Yep.” She said brightly, “I’m looking forward to getting back out there.”

“Well, in that case I have a job for you.”

Crowley clicked his fingers and a scroll wrapped up in a blood red ribbon appeared in Hayley’s lap, “A list of demons that have been pushing their luck recently.” He explained as she untied the ribbon and let the scroll unroll and hit the floor as she started reading down the list, “I need you to explain to them that we’re not ones to be messed with.”

“Break a few kneecaps? I can do that.” Hayley looked through the locations and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Moscow, Saudi Arabia, Tokyo...Crowley, these demons are scattered all over the place.”

“So?” He asked, sitting down in the chair opposite her.

“So, it’s going to take me a freaking lifetime to get through them all. How many asshats are on this list anyway?”

“Only 867.”

“Only?!” Hayley exclaimed

“Listen, if you want to stay on your break that’s fine, I’ll just send some of my boys out, although they don’t strike fear into the heart like you do my dear.” He smiled.

Hayley rubbed her hands over her face and before standing up, “Fine. But I’ll be gone a while so you better not get into any trouble without me.”

“Would I ever?” He questioned, standing up and pulling her into a hug. When he pulled back Hayley was grinning at him.

“Aw, thanks bestie.” She joked, punching his shoulder lightly.

“Just get your things.” He scowled.

She laughed as she walked back to the bedroom and picked up her backpack, “See you around Fergus.” She slung the bag over one shoulder, blew him a kiss and disappeared.

Crowley looked at where she had been standing for a moment before closing his eyes and giving a deep sigh, he had lied to her and part of himself hated it. Demon’s weren’t supposed to care but he held a special place for that girl, she may have been joking but she was dead on, she was his best friend. Yet here he was, lying to her because he knew she wouldn’t understand his plans, he knew she’d try and stop him. He was going to take Purgatory, and not even Hayley Day was going to get in his way.

 

 

*** * ***

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

Hayley was happy. She was laying on her stomach on the roof of an apartment building, peering through a pair of binoculars. She had the last demon on her list in her sights and once she dealt with him she could go back to Hell and relax…yeah, she knows how that sounds.

She couldn’t wait it finish her little mini tour of the globe because if she was being honest with herself, the human side of her really missed Crowley. He was her best friend and the only person that she had left in the entire world, her life now consisted of keeping him safe and even though she knew she could destroy him if she wanted to, she couldn’t help but do what he asked, they were in this whole “King of Hell” thing together and she would be damned if all their hard work was for nothing.

She was broken from her thoughts by movement on the ground, her target had come out of the building and was on the move. She stashed her binoculars and rolled away from the side of the building before standing so she wouldn’t be seen. She sprinted to the side of the building and threw herself off, thrusting her arms out and grabbing a hold of the fire escape on the building opposite. She used her arms to swing her body over the railing and threw herself down the staircases to the bottom, she was unnaturally light on her feet and not one clang of footfall could be heard. When she reached the bottom, she vaulted the last railing and landed on the ground below in crouch, she was as stealthy as a panther as she receded into the shadows, hidden from view.

She waited in the darkness for around a minute before she heard her demon approaching, she was about to launch her attack when she heard him on the phone with someone, curious she held back to listen.

“Yes…Yep…Yeah. Does the abomination know?”

Hayley narrowed her eyes at the demon currently stood with his back to her, _“Know what?”_ She thought to herself.

“Does Crowley really think his little bitch won’t find out?”

Her grip tightened around the handle of the knife in her belt.

“Whatever. I hope the fucking freak gets what’s coming to her.”

She stands up, pulling the knife free.

“Just a shame to lose such a pretty face. If that whore wasn’t so crazy I’d probably have fucked her by now.”

She rushed towards him, knocking the phone from his hand and grabbing the back of his head, shoving him forward and forcing his face into the brick work of the building she’d previously been camped out on. She grabbed his arm and twisted it up his back, the demon’s shout of pain was muffled by the wall.

“I think you and I are going to have a nice long chat.” She whispered into his ear.

The demon turned his head to speak, “Dirty whore.” He hissed at her, his eyes going black with exertion as he tried to get free.

“What don’t I know?” She asked sweetly.

“Like I’d ever tell you anything, _abomination_.” The demon realised that struggling was futile and instead did his best to stand taller which was a difficult task when Hayley kicked the backs of his knees, causing him to head-butt the wall.

“Now, now Little Pig. Is there any need for such hostility? I just want to know what Crowley is keeping from me.” Her voice was low and dangerous now and she felt the demon start to shake beneath her.

He tried to fake a confident laugh but it wasn’t convincing, she twisted his arm further up his back and the demon responded with a howl of pain. “You’re so fucked!” He snarled back in response, spittle flying from his lips, “You think you’ve got a friend in the King? He’d fuck you over just like everyone else to get what he wants, after he’s actually done fucking you that is.” The demon was sounding manic now, as if he sensed his end was approaching.

He was not wrong. She felt her fury spike as she stabbed the demon in the back, then a second time for good measure, and third because he really pissed her off. He sparked out and slumped to the floor and Hayley was left breathing hard in the alleyway. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute as she tried to process what the demon had been saying; Crowley was keeping a secret from her, she didn’t know what it was but you could bet your ass she was going to find out.

 

*** * ***

 

Hayley arrived back her room in Hell and threw her bag on to her bed before grabbing some clean clothes and going into her bathroom, turning on the shower. She got undressed slowly, her muscles aching from a year of tailing, fighting and sleeping rough, she could heal herself and make the ache go away and she didn’t even need to shower but it was these small parts of humanity that made her feel grounded and reminded her why she protects the humans.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water patter against her body, melting away all her stress and washing away a layer of grime that she hadn’t realised she had been carrying. She let herself have a moment to think about her current situation; there was no point running in all guns blazing and confronting Crowley, demanding an answer would only make him go on the defence and there would be no way of getting anything from him, so she was going to have to play this cool. Her advantage was that Crowley was unaware that she was onto to him, all she had to do was play dumb and find information discreetly and wherever possible, stealth was always one of her stronger capabilities.

She washed her hair before stepping out, a cloud of steam billowing out behind her, she picked up her towel and started drying her hair before she got bored and clicked her fingers instead, her hair immediately drying and falling past her shoulders and down her back. She got dressed and left her room, walking down the old hallways that lead to the throne room, passing demons in suits on her way, most of whom were carrying paperwork, a few looked up as she passed, their eyes never meeting hers as they quickly looked back down and their paces picking up as they hurried away.

As she entered the throne room she found it deserted, however as she approached the throne there was a musky burning smell with a hint of sulfur lingering in the air. “ _Damn summoning spell._ ” She thought to herself, “ _It’ll be the Winchester boys wanting their hands holding again._ ”

She sat down on the throne heavily and turned her body so her legs were hanging over the side of the chair and pulled her phone from her pocket, loading up Candy Crush. She had picked up a few ways to spend her time while waiting over the past year and this little game was a personal favourite.

She was on her last life when she felt a shift in the surrounding area and a new presence in the room. “It’s about time.” She said, turning her phone off and putting it in her pocket.

“Well, well Kitten. It’s good to see you.” Crowley was stood in the middle of the room, a small black bag in his hands and a smile on his face that didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“So, what did the Winchesters want?” She asked, getting up and approaching her friend.

“Actually, it was Mr. Singer."

“Really?” Hayley frowned, “What did he want?”

“Just an altercation regarding his soul, don’t worry darli-”

“His soul?!” Hayley’s eyes narrowed as she stopped in front of her friend, “You told me you’d already given that back!” She accused.

“Hayley relax, everything has been straightened out now.” He drawled, walking past her and sitting in his throne.

“It better be Crowley.” She warned. “What’s in the bag?” She finally asked.

“My bones.” He said simply.

Hayley was slightly taken aback, “Come again?”

“My bones, that is from my original body.”

“Oh, how…nostalgic.” She said slowly.

Crowley smiled in response, “I’ve missed you kitten.” He said softly.

Hayley’s body relaxed and she couldn’t help but smile back at the King of Hell, “I’ve missed you too, your highness.” She grinned.

“How did your assignment’s go?”

“Most of them scared shitless, and the rest were neutralized before they could make a move against you.”

“Good girl.” He paused before adding as an afterthought, “Did you speak to any of them? Get any information.”

“No.” Hayley said without hesitation, “That wasn’t in my job description. You wanted the fear of God put into them and now that’s what I did.”

“Good. I think it’s time you had a vacation.”

“What?” Hayley stared at him, “I don’t need a vacation, I’m ready to work, just point me in a direction.”

“No.” Crowley sighed, “I’ve had you running around for a year while I’ve been working on something and when the time comes to move I’m going to need you at your strongest, so you’re officially on vacation.”

“What plan?” Hayley asked suspiciously.

“All in good time my dear, now, go pack a bikini and find somewhere sunny.”

Hayley turned sharply on her heel and marched back to her room, on the outside she made it look like she was angry but on the inside, she couldn’t believe her luck, if she’s officially on vacation then she has all the freedom she wants to investigate Crowley’s little secret plan. The King of Hell didn’t have shit on Hayley Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guys, I've currently written out some chapters, I'm sure you're all aware of the plot of season 6 with Castiel and Crowley and I'll be approaching it all from Hayley's eyes, so basically the next handful of chapters are going to be shorter as I wrap up season 6 and then we'll be back to normal for season 7. 
> 
> Comment or drop me a message if you have any questions, and as always I'd love to hear any suggestions you may have.
> 
> Sarah xx


	7. Chapter 6: 6.07 Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl and the alpha vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat: porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @SuperFOBNatural
> 
> The next 3/4 chapters will be fairly short...but like in a stylish "I think I'm a fancy writer" kind of way.

Even caged and strapped to a chair the alpha still sat proudly, his eyes closed and breathing in the room around him.

“Don’t hide child.” His deep voice although low filled the room, “Step out of the shadows so I can see you.”

A small hooded figure slowly moved to the centre of the room, “Most creatures don’t sense me coming.” It was a girl, her head was down as she spoke, but her voice oozed confidence.

“I’m not most creatures, my dear.” The alpha inhaled deeply, “and judging by your smell, neither are you.”

“I’m not here to talk about me.” The girl said simply, “I want to know why you’re being held here.”

“Because child, I have information.”

“I’m not a child.” The girl said in warning.

“No, no you’re not.” The alpha replied, “I can usually get something’s whole background just on their smell, but you? No, I can practically taste the air around you, I’m almost choking on it. Yet there’s nothing. All I know is that you’re old and very powerful, probably more so than even you realise.”

The girl sighed in frustration, “What information?”

The alpha smiled, “I’m sorry?”

The girl stepped forward towards the cage, “What information does Crowley want from you so badly that he’d hire Samuel Campbell?”

There was noise from just outside the room, someone was coming, “A location.” Said the alpha.

“A location for what?” The girl urged.

The alpha’s head turned as a door opened into his chamber and a small amount of light filled the room, when he looked back towards the girl she was gone.

He finally placed that overwhelming smell; Nephalem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, thing's will be back to normal shortly.


	8. Chapter 7: 6.08 All Dogs Go To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching and waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat: porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @SuperFOBNatural

The girl was watching them from the trees, the two brothers, one soulless and one who’d do anything to keep his family safe. The girl felt a pang in the pit of her stomach, was that…loneliness? Longing? Whatever it was she brushed it off, there was a job to do.

The eldest brother was angry, the girl could see it from her viewpoint, he was a good person, he didn’t deserve half the shit that was thrown his way.

Then he was there, her demon, her king. She missed him.

They were talking, her demon approached the younger brother, he touched his hand and the younger brother jolted in pain. The girl wanted to run forward, to protect the humans, instinct.

The girl needed to get closer, to hear what was being said, she needed to know the secret. But for now, she had to keep in the shadows, be a shadow. Her time would come, and she couldn’t help the feeling that she would lose everything when it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, love you guys.  
> Comment or message me with any questions or ideas.
> 
> Sarah xx


	9. Chapter 8: 6.10 Caged Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down with the King of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat: porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @SuperFOBNatural

Why Meg? That was the one question on the girl’s mind; what could Crowley possibly want with a mouthy demon? The girl kept going back to a past conversation _, “What about Meg? If he knew, then she might too”_

That couldn’t be the plan, could it? He wouldn’t try and open the gates to Purgatory, he promised her.

A shout of pain brought her back to the room, she was hiding in the corner behind an old wooden panel, one of her powers that she adapted made her capable of being able to hide anywhere undetected. Her friend was in a devil’s trap, being tortured by another demon that she both despised and respected, but the demon had made a mistake without even realizing when she decided to walk close to Crowley, he had her on the floor in an instant.

She watched her friend break the devil trap and pin the humans to the wall and just as she decided she couldn’t hide anymore the angel appeared, holding a black bag and all she could do was watch events unfold.

“Leave them alone.”

“Castiel, haven’t seen you all season. You the cavalry now?”

“Put the knife down.”

“You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you’re losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Hey, what’s in the gift bag?”

The angel pulled a skull from the bag, “You are.”

“Not possible.”

“You didn’t hide your bones as well as you should have.”

“Cookie for you.” The demon mocked.

“Can you restore Sam’s soul or not?” The angel replied.

“If I could help out in any other-”

“Answer him!” The eldest brother demanded.

“I can’t.”

All the girl could do was watch in horror as the angel burned the bones and her best friend was taken from her. Meg disappeared and shortly after the brother’s and their angel left too, leaving the girl unnoticed and crying in the corner as she lost the only thing that she had left in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last short chapter I think. We will now go back to our regular story time! Yaaaaay!
> 
> Comment or message me with any questions or ideas.
> 
> Sarah xx


	10. Chapter 9: 6.19 Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley finds out Crowley isn't dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but I hope you enjoy!  
> Remember; comments are always welcome and Kudos is much appreciated.
> 
> Snapchat: porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @superfobnatural

It took Hayley three weeks before she felt emotionally strong enough to return to Hell. She’d been holed up in an apartment in New York just sitting on the couch and slowly coming to terms with losing her best friend, but now she felt ready to take on any asshole demons who stepped out of line.

She stood up from her couch and let the blanket around her fall to the floor before disappearing and reappearing in her room in Hell, she didn’t have any possessions with her as she had gone straight to New York as soon as she had reigned in her emotions back in the warehouse. Taking a breath, she stepped out of her room and strode down the hallway towards the throne room, _“It’s quieter than I thought it would be considering their king is dead.”_ She thought as she reached her destination.

Throwing open the doors she was greeted with the sight of some demon sat in Crowley’s rightful seat. Seeing her he stood up quickly, “Oh, umm. M-miss Day. I didn’t think y-you would be back today.” He stuttered.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” She growled.

The demon looked at the floor and stepped down from the throne’s podium, “I-I j-just w-wanted to-”

Hayley stepped forward and grabbed the demon by the throat, lifting him from the ground, “You little parasite. I should crush you right now, save myself from having to look at your useless form.”

“Hayley?! What the hell are you doing?!” A familiar voice came from behind her. She dropped the demon and spun around so fast she got head rush.

“Crowley?”

Crowley stood staring at her in his usual suit with not a scratch on him, “Who else?” He frowned at her.

Hayley reigned in her surprise and masked her emotions, she may have been happy that Crowley was somehow alive but he still didn’t know she had been there in the warehouse, and he couldn’t know.

“That little worm felt it acceptable to sit on your throne.” She explained, looking back down at the demon cowering on the floor to avid looking her friend in the eyes.

“Still darling, a little dramatic, even for you.”

“Bad day.” She said simply.

Crowley looked down at the demon on the ground, “You. Get out.”

The demon scampered up and ran from the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the two friends in a deafening silence. “So.” Crowley started, walking over to his throne and sitting down, “Would you like to tell me what’s going on.”

_“That’s rich, coming from you.”_ She thought to herself.

“What do you mean?” She asked, turning to face her friend.

“You disappear for weeks, no contact, no way of knowing where you are and if you’re ok, and then you appear back in Hell as if nothing has happened, with a bloody large chip on your shoulder.” Crowley growled, glaring at her, “So I’ll ask you again; what is going on?”

Hayley looked down at her feet, he’d be able to tell if she was lying, but she didn’t have to lie, just tell a half-truth. “I recently found out that I’d lost a friend.”

She could feel Crowley’s eyes examining her, “Friend? What friend?”

“You don’t know them. Just someone that used to help me out with your assignments from time-to-time. Killed by hunters, you know how it goes.”

She heard him sigh and she finally looked up, he looked sympathetic but still pissed. “I can understand being upset my dear, but leaving without telling me was not ok. For all I knew the Winchesters could have had you locked up somewhere.”

“You really think they could trap me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t underestimate them, and neither should you. Especially when they’re running around with that angel.”

“Well I’m fine, I just needed space. Now if you don’t mind I have things to do.” She said turning on her heel and striding towards the door. As she grabbed the handle and pulled the door towards her an invisible force pushed it shut again.

“I’m not finished!” Crowley yelled.

“Crowley.” She warned, turning to look at him.

He got up and marched towards her, “You, my dear, are walking on some very thin ice. I’d get rid of that attitude, and fast.”

She glared at him, having to raise her head slightly, “Most demons would never even dare to speak to me like that.” She hissed.

“I think we’ve already established that I’m not most demons, darling.”

Hayley reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck before pulling his mouth down to meet hers. Crowley wasted no time in kissing her back, pushing her against the door roughly.

They were broken apart by Crowley’s phone beeping in his pocket, “Sorry darling, I have to get this.” He whispered, taking his phone out of his pocket. Hayley watched as he opened the message and read it, his face morphing into a frown before he sighed, putting the phone away again. “Looks like I am needed elsewhere, we’ll resume this later.” He said. He kissed her nose and before she could ask him any questions he was gone.

Hayley let out a breath and slumped against the door, collecting her thoughts. She seemed to have convinced him, she was really starting to wonder if this was all worth it anymore, a nice little cottage in the middle of nowhere sounded real nice right about now. Scotland maybe? She’d never been there, Crowley hated it for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but the rest of the chapters for season 6 are going to be like this.   
> Bring on season 7!
> 
> Love you guys, and thank you for the support.
> 
> Sarah xx


	11. Chapter 10: 6.20 The Man Who Would Be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley finds out what Crowley is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but we've nearly finished with that!  
> Remember; Comments are always welcome and Kudos is appreciated.
> 
> Snapchat: porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @superfobnatural

Hayley had heard that Crowley was back and had spent 45 minutes trying to find him in his “kingdom”, truthfully, she hated this building and kept trying to tell Crowley that a modern mansion would be better, yeah that conversation didn’t go her way.

She had checked all the top rooms so had decided to sweep the underground space, just to be thorough. She reached the bottom of the stairs and immediately heard Crowley’s voice coming from further in, sticking to the shadows she quietly approached, hiding behind a pillar and not daring to peak around.

“…Eve’s brain? Dead as a tinned kipper. And yet…” Hayley could hear a squelching sound, “For some reason, she keeps laying eggs. Watch this…” There was a quiet sizzling sound before the sound of metal clanking. _“What the hell is going on?”_ She thought to herself. “Chocula here feels every tickle.”

“What is that good for?”

_“Castiel?! Seriously, what the fuck is happening?”_

“Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me.”

“You said Eve could open the door to Purgatory.”

Hayley’s blood ran cold as her legs gave way from underneath her, she just had time to grab the pillar to stop herself from making too much noise and getting noticed as she fell. She sat on the floor letting this revelation rattle around in her skull, Crowley wanted Purgatory, and the angel had been helping him the whole time. Did that mean the Winchesters knew? Where they in on this as well? Hayley shook her head and listened back into the conversation.

“…You let the hounds mangle the pheasant, and now I am up to my elbows in it.”

“What is your point?” Castiel questioned.

“The point is…you’re distracted, and that makes me nervous.”

“I am holding up my end.” The angel countered.

“Ah, yes. But is that all you're holding? See...the stench of that Impala's all over your overcoat, Angel. I thought we'd agreed - no more nights out with the boys.”

_“So, they don’t know?”_

“I spoke with Dean. I needed to know what they know.”

“About what? About me, maybe? 'Cause I happen to have it on good authority that your two little pets are currently trying to hunt me down! Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here.”

_“This explains why Castiel didn’t burn the right bones. I need to tell the Winchesters, we have to stop this.”_

Hayley raised herself from her hiding spot and crept backwards away from the conversation but she was stopped when she hit a solid body. She swung around quickly with her fist and hit Crowley square in the face, the king grunted and staggered back and Hayley ran past him, coming face-to-face with the angel Castiel.

“Cas. Let me pass.” She said slowly, holding her hands up.

“Are you going to tell Sam and Dean?”

“Cas, I have to. You don’t understand what you’re messing with, I lived in Purgatory, I know what’s over there. Trust me when I say it’s not something you want to mess around with.”

The angel looked regretful, “I’m sorry Hayley, but there’s no other way.”

“Yes, there is Castiel! Any way is better than this! If you open that door a lot of innocent people will get hurt, there’ll be a massacre.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said quietly.

A crack echoed throughout the room as a splintering pain erupted through Hayley’s skull, she didn’t notice she was falling until she felt the floor underneath her. Her eyes stared unfocused as her vision blurred, the edges going black.

A figure appeared in front of her face as her eyes started closing, “I’m sorry darling.” She heard, the voice sounded muffled and far off. Her eyes finally closed and she felt herself drift into nothingness.

 

*** * ***

 

Hayley felt herself slowly drift back to consciousness, she let her body take it’s time waking up but it didn’t take long for the pain to bleed into her senses. She had a splitting headache and she was freezing, it took her a moment to realise that she was laying on a stone floor. She forced her eyes to open and took in the gloom, when her eyes adjusted she noticed that she was in an old cell, but she didn’t know where. She slowly pushed herself up into the sitting position and leaned back against the wall, taking in her surroundings; there was a mattress in the corner and she grimaced as she took in a really grody looking toilet, it was now that she also noticed that the cell was warded; a mixture of demon and angel warding, she couldn’t see it but she could feel it dampening her powers, which made getting rid of her headache impossible.

She didn’t know how long she sat there but eventually she dragged herself towards the mattress and laid down on her side, being careful to avoid the pain in the back of her head. She laid there for what felt like hours before she heard footsteps approaching and the sound of a key being turned, the door to her cell opening slowly. She didn’t bother to move, just stared at the opposite wall, however her body tensed slightly when a familiar black suited figure entered her vision.

“Hayley?” He waited for a response, when he didn’t get one he sighed before carrying on, “I know you don’t understand, but trust me love, this is for the greater good.”

Hayley continued to stare, motionless, at the wall.

“Darling, please talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking.” Crowley almost sounded like he was pleading, but Hayley had clearly been fooled by him before.

Her eyes slowly raised and met his, her face remaining void of any emotion, “I’m thinking,” Her voice was quiet, and like her face lacked emotion, “That I don’t want you near me. I don’t want you to touch me, speak to me, or even look at me anymore. I’m done Crowley, I’m just so done.” She finished, closing her eyes.

He was quiet for a moment before she heard him stand and walk back towards the door, closing and locking it behind him. That’s when she let the silent tears fall, this time she really had lost her friend. Hayley Day was officially alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooooO dramatic! Don't worry, we'll have a Winchester and Day team up in the next chapter!
> 
> See you soon bitches!
> 
> Sarah xxx


	12. Chapter 11: 6.21 Let It Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and the Winchesters team up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat: porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @superfobnatural

She’d lost track of how long she’d been there. Her body was freezing and her muscles were stiff. She didn’t care though. She spent her days sat staring at the opposite wall, only eating and sleeping when she was near to passing out. She was just waiting for the doors to Purgatory to open and the world to end.

There was a commotion from outside her room, the sound of a fight going on outside slightly pricked her interest. Whoever the intruder was it sounded like they were winning. Silence filled the room once again and then her cell door was being pushed open. She looked over to the door, not bothering to move from her position on the mattress.

“Hayley?”

“Dean?” She frowned in confusion, “What are you doing here?”

“Crowley’s taken two friends of mine. This room had a big ugly guard stood in front of the door so I thought they might be here.” He explained, walking over and crouching down in front of her.

“Nope just me.”

“Yeah, well what are you doing in a cell?”

“Crowley. He wants to open the doors to Purgatory, with help from your angel friend.”

Dean looked down at the floor, “Yeah. We know.” He said quietly.

“When I found out I was going to tell you, but they got the jump on me. Hence why I’m locked in this shit hole in the middle of nowhere.”

“Well do you think you could help us now?” He asked, looking her in the eye.

Hayley leaned back against the wall, “I’m done Dean. I’m sorry.”

“Listen.” Dean leaned forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, “Crowley has taken Lisa and Ben, he’s kidnapped a kid to make us back off. There’s still time for us to get them back and stop Crowley and Cas from opening that damn gate, but we need some help.”

Hayley regarded him for a second, Crowley was risking innocent lives, lives she’d sworn to protect. “Ok.” She said, determined.

Dean stood back and extended his arms towards her and helped her up. She stood shakily on her legs and stumbled forward a little before regaining balance. “Jesus.” Dean said from behind her, “How long were you down here for.”

“Shut up.” She muttered, walking forward with more stability

They made their way quietly through the corridor, avoiding enemies wherever possible before they came to a door guarded by demons. Dean moved forward to fight but Hayley put her hand on his chest to stop him before walking forward herself.

“Hello there.” She gave a sickly smile.

The faces of the two demons dropped when they saw her approaching, “Oh fuck.” The first one said, the second made a run for it but Hayley threw her arm out and his body was thrown to the left and into the wall, she turned to the first demon and held her arm out with her hand splayed. Her eyes turned a misty purple as she concentrated her power, suddenly she clenched her fist and the demon screamed as he was immediately exorcised.

“You know with demon busting powers like that I can think of like, a dozen times when you would have been useful just in the past two weeks.”

Hayley smiled at him but their attention was immediately drawn as 2 more demons came out of the room. Once again, she drew her arm back and the demon closest to her flew backwards through the door, Dean tackled the second demon and pushed him into the room where they looked down on Ben and Lisa from a staircase. Dean pinned the demon up against the wall and stabbing him with the demon blade. He stepped back and kicked the now empty vessel through the banister and watched as it hit the floor.

Dean rushed down the stairs and towards Ben and Lisa while Hayley approached the demon she’d thrown through the door, she bent down and exorcised him, she stayed knelt down for a little while, panting slightly under her breath. Her power levels were depleted from being in that cell for so long, but right now there was nothing she could do except try and get these people out of here. She looked up and saw Dean cutting his friends free, she stood and was about to approach them when Dean moved from in front of the woman, her face was hideous but he couldn’t see it.

“DEAN!” She yelled, “THAT’S NOT YOUR FRIEND!”

The demon grabbed the boy as it took the knife from Dean, “Brat’s not going anywhere. And neither am I.” It smiled, eyes going black. “Crowley thought you might come, so he had me jump in this little piece of ass for insurance. Can’t go losing our leverage now, can we?”

Dean stepped forward but the demon held the knife up to Ben’s neck, “Ah. Another step. Free appendectomy.” It turned to ben, “You know she's awake in here, your mom. I can hear her thinking.”

Dean looked at the boy, “Don’t listen to her Ben.”

The demon smiled at Dean, “What? I was just gonna tell him that you’re his real daddy.”

Hayley couldn’t see Dean’s face but she imagined that it must have shown his surprise because the demon started laughing, “Just kidding.” Hayley moved back into the shadows, the demon didn’t notice as it started talking to the boy again, “Who knows who your real dad is, kid? Your mom’s a slut.”

“You shut your mouth.” Hayley could hear the anger in Dean’s voice as she slowly and silently edged her way around the room, unnoticed by the three in the middle.

“Oh what, you’re her white knight now? She wishes she never met you Dean. You’re the worst mistake she ever made. Second worst, after keeping you.” It looked back at the boy.

Hayley was behind the demon now, from her hiding spot she could see the pain in Dean’s face. Everyone in the room was so caught up in the situation that they had forgotten she was in the room.

“It’s not your mom, Ben. She’s lying.”

“Says the C-minus lay with 10 miles of daddy issues. Whatever gets you through the night, Tiny Tim.”

Dean took another step forward but was stopped when the demon tightened its grip on Ben, “Uh uh. Back off, cowboy.” It threatened, “You know she’s begging me to kill you.” It said, looking at Ben, “She says you hold her back. Never had a lick of fun since you were born.”

Hayley stepped forward towards the demon and into the light. Dean caught sight of her over Lisa’s shoulder and she raised her index finger to her lips before returning her attention back to the problem in front of her. She had to play this carefully, one wrong move and both the kid and the woman would be dead.

Dean looked at Ben, he needed to distract them until Hayley made her move. “Ben, look at me. Look at me. You're gonna be just fine.” Ben nodded in response.

Hayley saw the demon’s grip on the boy loosen slightly and she took her chance. Moving forward with a speed that was not human she grabbed the demon’s arm and twisted, careful not to do any damage to the vessel it was using. The demon let go of Ben and Dean moved in to help. Together they pushed the demon against the wall, the knife dropping from its grip in the process.

“Ben, knife!” Dean shouts, losing his grip on the demon and being pushed back. Ben ran in and grabbed the knife as Hayley tried to grab the demon’s freed arm. She received a punch to the bridge of her nose for her troubles. She stumbled back, holding her now bleeding nose and looking at the demon with rage in her eyes. “If this was any other useless sack of meat the problem would have been dealt with by now” she thought bitterly. She didn’t have enough power left in her body for a quick exorcism. So things were going well.

The Demon smiled tauntingly. “What's the matter, Dean? Hit me! Oh, you don't want to hurt poor Lisa.” It laughed.

“Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus,” Dean started, moving forwards.

The demon swung and caught Dean in the face. “Omnis satanica potestas, Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte,” Hayley took over.

Demon Lisa grabbed Dean by the throat. “Stop, or I’ll kill him.” It rasped, looking at Hayley as It lifted Dean off the ground slightly.

Hayley looked at Dean for a moment before continuing. “Ecclesiam,”

“Stop it!” The demon sounded desperate.

“Tuam,”

“I’m warning you!” It growled.

“You can go to hell, you black eyed bitch.” Dean spat.

The demon dropped Dean and grabbed a straight razor from the nearby table. “You sure about that?” It smirked before plunging the razor into the vessel’s stomach.

“Mom!” Ben cried out, and Hayley froze, eyes immediately going to Dean.

The Demon started laughing at the groups reaction. “Exorcise me now. She's just a dead meatsuit. Now what was it you wanted to say?”

Dean paused and took a breath as he looked at Ben before making his decision. “Securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos.” Demon Lisa started coughing up blood before her body suddenly stood rigid, screaming as the demon was expelled from her body.

Lisa fell to the ground, Dean and Ben running to her side. Hayley stood and watched, she wanted to help but didn’t want to overstep with the hunter. She watched as he talked to the woman on the ground, Lisa, and examined the worry and fear on his face. He looked over at her and their eyes locked for a moment before he dug his phone from his pocket and tossed it to her. “Call Sam.” He told her before turning his attention back to Lisa.

Hayley fumbled with the phone slightly before finding Sam’s number and dialing, it rang for a few seconds before going to his voicemail. She tried again but got the same result. “Dean, he isn’t answering.” She told him.

“Dammit.” Dean growled. “Ben, we gotta get out of here, okay?” When Ben didn’t move Dean turned his full attention to him. “Ben. Ben?” Hayley noticed that the boy had frozen in fear. She walked over to him and clicked her fingers in his face, making him look at her. “Kid! I know you’re scared, and everything is messed up right now but I’m gonna need you to get your shit together and focus on getting out of here. Okay?”

Ben looked at his mother and then back to Hayley. “Okay.”

Hayley quickly moved towards the door and stuck her head out, checking to see if the hallway was clear. She looked back in and saw Ben pulling a gun out of a duffel bag as Dean picked up Lisa.

“We’re clear, but we need to go now.” She told them. They reached her and she walked ahead of them, her whole body on alert as she led them to safety. Two demons rounded the corner and jumped on her, she managed to kick the smaller one away and turned her attention to the one that was currently trying to get her in a choke hold. She tucked her chin into her chest to protect her neck and stamped on the demon’s foot, hard enough to hear the crack of the vessel’s bones. The demon let go of her in surprise, giving her room to twist and kick the side of his knee, breaking his leg and causing him to drop to the floor. She could hear Dean shouting something at Ben. She grabbed the demon by the hair and smacked his head into the wall, knocking him out. There was a loud gunshot and she turned to see the other demon on the floor and the kid staring at the body, looking stunned.

Dean tried to get his attention. “Ben? Ben!”

“Dean -”

“Come on, pull it together, do you want your mom to die? Let’s go.”

They sped quickly down the hallways, taking out demons that tried to stop them. They were walking through the cells when they heard someone pounding on a door. Hayley held her hand out for them to stop as she investigated the sound. A muffled voice shouted from inside the room; “Dean!”

“Sam?” Dean shouted back in response.

“I’m in here!” He yelled. Hayley was already unlocking the door. She put her hand over the lock, her fingertips glowing slightly. She twisted her wrist and the lock clicked, stepping back as the door swung open and Sam stumbled out.

Seeing the defeated state the group was in Hayley decided to give the friends their space. “The exit is just down here, I’ll scout ahead and then find a ride out of here.” Without waiting for a response, she ran down the remainder of the hall and barged through the doors. The courtyard outside was empty. She sprinted around the side of the building to where she knew some of the stolen cars were parked, hoping that the demons hadn’t taken them. Hayley rounded the corner and found three cars still left. She jumped into the biggest vehicle and sped off back to the entrance where the group was just coming through the doors. Ben got in beside her and Sam helped his brother get Lisa onto the back seat before running around the car and getting in the other side. The boys hadn’t even closed their doors before Hayley was gunning it away from the building and towards the nearest hospital. She could hear people talking around her but she wasn’t paying attention. She was determined now. No one was dying tonight.

* * *

Hayley sat with Sam in the waiting room of the hospital. Her leg was bouncing up and down and she was antsy. Waiting was never her forte.

“Can you stop?” Sam said shortly.

Hayley stilled immediately and looked at him through her peripheral. “Sorry. I’m not good at sitting still.”

“Why are you even still here?” He said harshly. Hayley winced slightly at the tone of his voice. 

She paused for a moment before answering. “I don’t know.” She said honestly. “I just can’t bring myself to leave yet.”

Sam turned to look at her properly and she looked up at him to meet his eyes. “What’s your angle?” He asked suspiciously.

Hayley let out a breath, “I don’t have one. You know, I may be a monster. But despite what you may think about me, I don’t hurt innocent people. It’s like, my one rule.”

Sam raised an eyebrow in response. “Yet you roll with demons?”

She leaned back in her uncomfortable hospital chair and looked at her shoes. “Look. I was alone, for a long, long time. Crowley came and offered me a deal; ‘keep the demons in check so he can become king, and he’d offer me protection and somewhere to stay’. We ended up becoming close. He never asked me to hurt anyone who didn’t already have it coming. My targets tended to be your kind of monsters rather than normal people.” Hayley took a deep breath and looked up at Sam, he was staring at her as if he was trying to gauge whether she was telling the truth or not. “But it wasn’t meant to be.” She continued, “I found out he was trying to find the door to Purgatory, and that your angel friend was helping him. I tried to get away. To come and find you.” She leaned forward in her chair and looked him in the eyes. “Sam if they open that door thousands of people will die. I’ve seen what’s on the other side and it’s not something you want over here.”

Sam frowned and opened his mouth to respond but at that moment Ben appeared and sat down with them. Hayley looked at the boy and guilt flooded her body. She should have tried harder to keep them safe. She stood suddenly and walked quickly towards the door before she felt a presence behind her and a hand lightly grabbed her arm. When she turned she was met with a broad chest, having to look up to see the face of a concerned looking Sam.

“I don’t think you’re a monster.” He said simply.

Hayley gave him a small smile. “Thank you.” She said quietly.

“Do you have a phone?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She frowned in confusion.

He held his hand out. “Give it to me.” Hayley dug into her pocket and handed her phone over to the man. Sam played around with it for a moment before passing it back to her. “That’s my number. You’re right, we need to stop Crowley and Cas, and I have a feeling that we’re going to need your help.”

Hayley put the phone back in her pocket and looked back up at Sam. “I’m going to shake down a few demons and see where our friends are digging around.” She told him. “I’ll call you when I have something.” She said simply. Stepping away from him, she gave him a little wave before walking down the hall and through the double doors at the end.

Sam watched her go and sighed. He believed that she wasn’t a monster, but my God that didn’t mean that she wasn’t dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload! I've had exams so it's been busy, busy, busy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and I promise the next one won't take as long.  
> Up next. More of the Daychesters team up, and Sam and Dean learn more about the infamous Hayley Day.
> 
> Love you guys!  
> Sarah xox


	13. Chapter 12: 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Daychester team up and the end is nigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on:  
> Snapchat: porcelainxox  
> Instagram: @superfobnatural

Hayley had a lead on Crowley and Castiel. So why the hell was Sam not answering his phone? It's not as if she had a wrong number, his voicemail message that she now knew by heart proved that much. There's no way she could do this alone, she needed the Winchesters. Which is how she had ended up outside Singer's Salvage, daring herself to knock on the door.

 _"_ _This is stupid"_ She thought to herself. _"_ _You've faced much worse than three hunters."_ Trying to stop herself from overthinking, Hayley knocked hard on the door and waited. _"_ _Although..."_ The little nagging voice of doubt in her head was back, and it sounded a lot like Crowley. _"_ _You don't know what's on the other side of that door."_ Hayley took a step back. _"_ _You never know, today could be the annual hillbilly hunters gathering."_ She looked around her, trying to discreetly see if someone was creeping up on her. _"_ _You're good. But are you that good? Imagine all the fun things they could do to you. Hey! How many pointy things do you think they have between them?"_ The voice was mocking her now, amusement in its voice. It worked though, she turned suddenly and quickly walked down the stairs. She'd just reached the bottom when she heard the door open behind her. A shotgun cocked and she froze.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice asked vehemently.

She turned slowly and even put her hands up to show she was unarmed. "I'm looking for Sam." She said calmly, trying to show the hunter she wasn't a threat.

"You're gonna have to do better than that princess." He aimed the gun straight her head.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Sam gave me his number, told me to call him if I got a lead on this little race to Purgatory."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her answer. "And why would I believe someone who not that long ago was sleeping with the king of hell?"

Before she could answer the older Winchester appeared in the doorway. "Hayley?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Inwardly relieved that he didn't sound as accusatory as his companion she focused her attention on him. "Sam. He's not answering his phone. I think I know where Castiel and Crowley are going to try and open the door to Purgatory."

Dean put his hand on the old hunter's shoulder. "She's ok. Let's go inside and talk." With that he turned and walked back into the house. Hayley hesitated before walking back up the stairs. As she neared the door Bobby stepped into her path and looked at her seriously. "If you try anything, I'll empty this into your head. I've never fought a Nephilim before, but I imagine you can't get very far without a brain."

Hayley's eyes widened in surprise slightly at the threat. "Sounds reasonable." She said slowly. The old hunter nodded at her before stepping aside and allowing her entry. She followed Dean into Bobby's chaotic study area where he sat on an old sofa. Bobby walked past her and sat behind a desk but she decided to stay standing, leaning against a dusty bookcase.

"So, where's Sam?" She asked, noticing that the tall man was still nowhere to be seen.

"Resting." Dean said simply. "What's your lead?"

"Well thank you for that vague answer." She said sarcastically. "I chased some leads and basically found that they're going opening the door in a lab. They also have the ingredients they need so we gotta find them, and fast."

Bobby and Dean looked at each other before looking back at her. "That's it?" Dean asked. "That's all you've got?"

Hayley glared at him indignantly. "Crowley's not stupid. The demons he's using for this job are the best he's got. The real twisted sons of bitches that get off on being tortured. Plus, every time I got close my lead would 'mysteriously disappear'. So yeah, that's all I've got. But it's a damn side better than the jack shit you've been sitting on."

Dean looked down at his hands. "Sorry." He said quietly. "Haven't got much sleep lately."

Hayley watched him a moment before answering. "Me either, don't worry about it."

A loud crash came from somewhere in the house and Dean immediately shot up from his seat and ran through the house, closely followed by Bobby. Confused and on alert Hayley followed them down a flight of stairs and into what she assumed was a basement of some kind. She followed the sound of talking around the staircase and came across what she thought was some kind if cell. When she got to the door she found Dean and Bobby surrounding Sam who was having a seizure on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Hayley asked concerned.

"Cas. He messed with his head before flying off with your boyfriend." Bobby said bitterly.

Dean knelt over his brother and put his hand on his chest. "Sammy! Sam!" He shouted. Sam suddenly stopped convulsing and relaxed back onto the floor. Bobby and Dean quickly checked him over before lifting him back onto the bed and ushering Hayley out of the room. They locked the door and went back upstairs, Dean dropping back on the sofa. Hayley sat next to him this time, eyeing him while trying to decide what to say.

"I'm sorry." She said finally.

"What for?" Dean huffed, "You didn't do this to Sam."

"Maybe not personally. But I was with Crowley for so long and never caught on. I just think I could have done something...more."

"Can- can you fix him?" Dean asked.

Hayley hesitated. "No. I'm sorry Dean."

Dean turned and frowned at her. "But you're part angel. Can't you heal him?"

Hayley sighed. "My powers are...restricted."

"Restricted how?" Bobby questioned.

Hayley turned so she could address them both. "When Yellow Eyes was still around he didn't like the idea that I was the only one who could overthrow his little plans. So, he threw me into a place where I couldn't be a threat to him anymore. I spent years in Purgatory, fighting for my life, focusing my powers on killing instead of healing." She gave them a sad smile. "I managed to find a way out but I lost three whole days before I woke up in a hospital. I thought I was fine but something had changed. As it turns out, when I came home my powers evolved. The grace of my angel heritage has, sort of...twisted with the darkness in me from my demon side. Basically, I can't help people anymore, no matter how much I want to. My powers are purely trained around my own survival now."

"No offence, but I can see why Crowley likes you." Bobby said, running a hand over his face.

She turned her attention to the man next to her. "Dean, please believe me that if I could do something to help, I would."

Dean nodded slightly. "Thank you." He put his hand on her knee and looked at her for a moment before standing up, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass and heading off in the direction of the panic room.

Hayley watched him go but turned again when she heard the old hunter yawn. "I think you should get some rest." She said simply.

"Is that so?" Bobby said, tiredness in his voice.

"I'll do some prying into where Crowley and Castiel might be." She said standing.

"We haven't got long kid. You better work fast."

Hayley nodded before walking to the door. She grabbed the handle and turned back to Bobby. "By the way. I'm like, 60 years your senior." She smirked before opening the door and disappearing into the night.

 

*** * ***

 

Nothing. That's what Hayley had. She was angry...and maybe slightly sexually frustrated, but that was beside the point. She walked back into Bobby's house and to the study area, but it was empty. Figuring that he was probably downstairs with Sam or taking a nap she went to the kitchen to get some water.

There was only a small shift in the air but she felt it. She kept her body relaxed and acted like she was none the wiser as she felt a presence get closer. When they were at the perfect distance she spun quickly and threw the glass in her hand at their head before moving in and swiping their legs out from under them. Hayley jumped on top of them as she straddled their waist and used her body weight to weigh down their legs and grabbed their arms, pinning them above their head.

"Who are you." She growled.

"Well my dear, if I knew I was going to be greeted this way I'd have worn looser pants." He purred.

"Who. Are. You." She punctuated each word by tightening the grip on his wrists.

"Ow! Ok, I'm Balthazar!" He said, annoyance in his voice.

"Going to need more than that pretty boy."

"Are you now?" He smiled mischievously.

She frowned at him and made the mistake of slightly loosening her grip. Balthazar took his opportunity and brought his leg up quickly and hooked it over hers, helping him to flip her over onto her back as he straddled her instead.

"Touché" She said, staring up at him.

"The thing is my dear." He started, lacing his fingers through hers and bringing her arms up above her head. "I'm here because I have some information for those two clowns, on their friend Castiel. It's you that's the stranger in this situation."

"I'm here to help with Crowley." She replied.

Balthazar's eyes lit up suddenly. "Ah! You're the Nephalem I've heard so much about." He leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. "Cas told me you could be a problem."

"That's me." She said confidently.

"The angels call you an abomination. I never thought an abomination could be so beautiful." He smirked.

Hayley raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you done?"

"Almost." He teased, looking down at her lips. "Tell me darling. Do you taste as good as you look?"

She smiled back. "Why don't you find out?"

With that he leant forward and kissed her. Their lips moved together for a minute before his tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for permission. Hayley opened her mouth, allowing him access as he kissed her hungrily, exploring her mouth. He let go of her hands and brought his own down to cradle her face. Hayley quickly took her opportunity and reached out to her side, she gripped a book in her hand, it was big and heavy which was good, and smacked him in the side of the head with it. Balthazar rolled off her, holding his head and cursing under his breath.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, standing.

He stepped towards her and she held up an angel blade. "Ah, ah." She warned.

He stopped and checked his inside pocket where he normally kept his blade. "How did you..." He trailed off.

"I'm just good." She said smugly.

He smiled at her. "Well played..."

"Hayley." She provided.

"Beautiful name."

"It's better than yours, I must admit."

He laughed at that. "I'm afraid I got distracted. I need to see the Winchesters."

"I think they're downstairs. Follow me." She said, leading the way.

"Can I have my blade back?"

"Nope." She answered, popping the P.

He followed her out of the room and down the stairs to the basement. "I like you." He smiled.

She smiled slyly back at him. "Of course, you do. I'm wonderful."

They got to the door of that panic room where Dean and Bobby were sat near Sam, drinking whiskey and talking between themselves. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Well, at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right." Balthazar quipped before turning his attention to Sam. "How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?"

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean asked angrily.

"Honestly? I was having second thoughts." He admitted.

"About?"

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe... Maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead." Balthazar mused.

Bobby took a step towards the angel. "And what did you decide?"

"Well..." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper, looking at Dean before handing it to Hayley. "Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started."

Hayley unfolded the paper and looked at it. "It's an address." She stated. "In Bootback, Kansas."

Dean nodded at her. "Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there." He told Balthazar.

Balthazar's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so."

"Balthazar." Dean warned.

"I'm betraying a friend here. A very powerful friend. We all are. So, I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already." He looked at Hayley. "Good luck." He finished before disappearing.

"Well shit." She said, looking at the men. "I suppose we should get tooled up and hit the road." She gave them two thumbs up. "Go team." She turned and headed back up to the kitchen to finally get her drink.

 

*** * ***

 

Hayley made her way back to the Impala where Dean and Bobby stood checking out the front of the compound. "We got a couple dozen asshats round the back. What's the story here?"

"I count a dozen mooks, probably more." Bobby answered.

"Demons?" Asked Dean.

"Angels." Hayley told him.

"Well how the hell are we going to take out that many angels?" Dean grumbled.

"We don't." Bobby informed them. "We'll ninja our way in." They both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Awesome." Dean interjected, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak." Hayley snorted at that and Dean threw a small smile her way.

"Shut up." Bobby said quickly.

Dean turned to him. "Oh, what, now you got thin skin?"

Hayley felt it before she heard it. Her fingertips buzzed with the amount of oncoming energy. Bobby held his hand up to the man. "No, shut up. You hear that?"

It was far off but quickly getting closer. A thundering noise that could have been mistaken for the footsteps of a giant. The three all turned to face the sound and Dean looked down at a nearby puddle as ripples started to appear in time with the booms. "What the hell is that?" He turned to the others. "T-Rex maybe?" He joked nervously.

The noise reached its peak and Bobby took a sharp breath. "Holy mother of..." He trailed off as a large cloud of demon smoke appeared, approaching incredibly fast.

Hayley grabbed the two hunters and shoved them in the direction of the Impala. "Get in the car! Now!" She yelled at them. They ran for Baby, Dean throwing himself behind the wheel while Hayley jumped in the passenger side and Bobby piled in the back. The demon smoke hit the car like a wrecking ball as it flipped the car upside down, heading towards the building where Crowley and Castiel where situated.

 

*** * ***

 

Hayley's eyes opened, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She was laid on the roof of the upturned car, her head was pounding and she turned to see Dean still stuck in his seat, the steering wheel keeping him in place. She reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking him slightly. It worked because his eyes fluttered open as he tried to focus on her. "Hayley? You ok?" She nodded, wincing slightly. He turned his attention to the old hunter in the back. "Bobby. Bobby?"

Bobby grunted a response as he came around. "Come on, we gotta go." Dean told them. Dean shoved his door open and climbed out, Bobby doing the same in the back. Hayley looked at her door, the metal all crushed in. _"_ _That ain't budging."_   She thought to herself. She reached out for the steering wheel and grunted as she dragged herself across the roof to Dean's door, grimacing as broken glass got under her clothes and nicked at her skin. As she got closer to the door strong arms reached out and grabbed her own, pulling her out of the car. She swayed as she stood, her head swimming. Dean still hadn't let go of her arms as he looked at her face.

"That's a pretty deep cut on your head." His said, voice full of concern.

Hayley looked at him confused before bringing a hand up to touch her head. She hadn't even realised that she was bleeding but now she could feel it drying to the side of her face and in her hair, and a quick look down confirmed that it was now dripping onto her clothes. She held her hand over the cut and focused her power into her hand. There was a quick burning sensation and then the pain disappeared completely. She looked back at the hunters. "Sorted. We need to move, now."

 

*** * ***

 

They'd made their way deeper into the compound, avoiding any angels or demons that they happen come across. Voices could be heard coming from a room down a dark hall. They looked at each other before silently making their way towards the noise. They entered the room and found themselves at the top of staircase looking down into the room below where Crowley and another angel stood. When Hayley saw Crowley, she couldn't help but freeze. He's her best friend...or was, and now here he stands, about to make the worst decision of his life. And he sold his soul to get a bigger dick...not that she could complain.

Before she could register what was happening, Dean threw an angel blade at the pair. The angel in the female vessel caught the blade and turned to look at them. Without missing a beat Crowley gestured his hand and both Dean and Bobby flew down the stairs, Dean hitting a table and then the floor. Crowley looked back at Hayley. "I'm going to give you a chance to run kitten. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Hayley didn't speak, she just walked down the stairs towards her ex-friend. "Crowley-" She didn't get to finish as the angel threw her into the wall and then up to the ceiling before dropping her to the floor. She tried to push herself up on trembling arms before her strength left her and she hit the floor again.

She could hear Crowley. "What do you think you're doing!" He yelled. He was a lot closer to her now. She suddenly felt his familiar hand carefully touch her temple and then run through her hair.

The woman's deep voice somehow soothed Hayley's now clouded head. "We are far too busy to be meddling with such trivial matters. Or that...abomination." The woman practically spat out the last word.

Crowley was quiet for a moment and Hayley could feel his presence move away from her. "Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!" Hayley braced herself for the end. She wasn't sure what the end was going to be like but a whole lot of silence didn't seem right to her.

Crowley answered her suspicions; "Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong." He suggested.

"You said it perfectly." A rough voice spoke from somewhere in the room. Hayley was having trouble trying to fight off the fogginess in her head. "All you needed was this." He finished. Hayley couldn't bring herself to open her eyes anymore.

"I see." Crowley said. His voice was fainter and Hayley didn't know if it was because he was walking away, or because of what she was pretty sure was a severe concussion. "And we've been working with...dog blood. Naturally."

The woman was speaking again, an edge to her voice now. "Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood."

"You- Game's over. His jar's empty." Crowley sounded defeated. "So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet." Hayley's stomach dropped at this. It was too late. She'd failed. Her thoughts were confirmed when a blinding white light suddenly filled her vision. She screwed her eyes shut but it still got through and made her head feel like it was splitting in two.

The light eventually faded and she felt a presence slowly approach her. "You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls."

As Castiel spoke Hayley felt hands grab her around the waist. Her arms placed round someone's neck and she was lifted from the ground and into some familiar arms. "Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley."

There was a pressure change and Hayley didn't need to open her eyes to know they had left the lab now. "We can't..." Hayley slurred. "We need to stop him."

Crowley gently placed her down on what she suspected was a bed and she felt him sit beside her. He grabbed her hands and softly kissed her knuckles. "I'm so sorry kitten." She heard him whisper.

Hayley didn't answer him. She felt him lean forward and kiss her forehead before the cloud in her head completely covered her, and her world slipped into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one! For some reason it was one of the more difficult ones to write. Also I had trouble uploading this chapter, I ended up having to go through the whole thing to re-add all the punctuation! I've read and re-read the whole chapter multiple times, but if you see anything wrong that I missed feel free to let me know.
> 
> Next chapter: Our favourite Nephilim and Demon finally talk and Hayley has a decision to make.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!  
> Love Sarah xox


	14. Chapter 13: 7.01 Meet The New Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daychester team up and Hayley has a serious talk with the King of Hell.  
> A new character and a new problem,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! You guys have no idea how frustrated I've been with this chapter alone!
> 
> In my defence guys, during my absence I turned 21 (finally!), took my second year uni exams and got firsts in all of them (double yay). So yeah...it's been busy. 
> 
> But we're finally here! With a new chapter and a new OFC! So keep an eye out for her in the future!
> 
> *Side note*  
> A very lovely reader pointed out to me that I started referring to Hayley as a Nephilim rather than a Nephalem. Looking through I think it started happening around chapter 12/13 because I wrote the wrong word in my notes and didn't realise. I've gone through and I'm pretty sure everything is correct but if you spot that I've done it again just let me know whereabouts it is and I'll fix it :)   
> Thank you!
> 
> Snapchat: porcelainx0x  
> Instagram: superfobnatural

Hayley opened her eyes to the light slowly, her head pounding. She looked around the room, trying to work out where she was. She instinctively went to sit up but cried out as an incredible pain shot through her body. Hayley laid back down gently and tried to breathe through the pain as best she could.

The door to the room the room she was in opened suddenly and a familiar figure quickly made his way over to her. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Don't fucking touch me!" She grunted, batting his hands away as he reached out to her.

"I just want to make sure you're ok!" He replied, clearly annoyed. "If I hadn't had pulled you out of there when I did you'd be dead!"

"And if you hadn't have decided to choose power over me I wouldn't be laid out on a bed like some invalid in the first place!" She retorted.

Crowley stood and glowered at her for a moment before walking to the door. "You're lucky that I knew you'd react this way, so I brought in someone who you'll actually let help you." With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Hayley laid in the quiet room and closed her eyes for a moment, taking in what had just happened. It didn't matter if he had saved her life, there was no way he was getting off on a technicality. Hayley heard the door to the room open again and the sound of graceful footsteps entering took over her senses. Those footsteps were too light to be a human or a demon, so there was only one person that Crowley would get to help her. She opened her eyes and in front of her stood one of the most beautiful women Hayley had ever seen.

She stood with her hands on her elegant hips, dressed in all black as usual, the tight leather pants and bodice with the leather jacket and laced boots with killer heels. She only looked around 24 and she was an inch shorter than Hayley, but there was still a dangerousness about her. The woman's long black hair fell around her shoulders and a single white stripe framed her face. Hayley's eyes skimmed over the rose tattoo that started at the shoulder and ran all the way to her hands. The black background of the tattoo only accentuated the redness of the roses, the same bright red that graced her full lips against her pale porcelain skin. But perhaps the most noticeable thing about the woman was her eyes. Her eyes were black but her iris and pupils were that of a cat, the yellow standing out against the darkness. Her black, smokey eye makeup made her eyes look even darker, and that much more dangerous.

"Well, well." She said. Her English accent making her voice sound like silk for the ears. Her resting bitch face would make her seem unapproachable to anyone who didn't know her, but Hayley knew exactly what type of person she was.

"Stephanie Winter. What's a nice Vamp like you doing in a place like this?" Hayley croaked, her throat drying out after the shouting.

Stephanie only rolled her eyes and went to the corner of the room where she picked up a water pitcher and filled a glass. She brought the glass over to Hayley and perched on the edge, passing the glass over. "I'm not here to feed you and if you need a straw then that's tough shit."

Hayley leant her head forward and took a long gulp before relaxing back onto the bed. "You know your bedside manner is impeccable. When do you start your job as a qualified carer?"

Stephanie smirked at her. "When I finally kill you off I suppose."

"A lot of people have tried that already."

"Yeah, and it looks like someone got bloody close." A hint of worry gracing the vampire's voice.

"Lucky I'm resilient."

Stephanie hummed in response. "Annoyingly so."

Hayley looked at her old friend. "I've missed you." She said, sincerely.

Stephanie gave her the side eye. "Obviously." She said dryly.

Hayley huffed out a laugh. "Who'd have known that one job cleaning out a Vamp nest could lead to such a long and wonderful friendship?"

"Is that what we're calling it?"

"A friendship? After 60 years I'd say so."

"Longest 60 years of my life." Stephanie sighed, leaning back.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you always have to be so emo you know."

"Hush you." Stephanie looked over her friend. "So how long will it be until you're up and about? Because I'll pass you a drink but I draw the line at giving you sponge baths and wiping your ass."

"I'd give it another hour. Maybe 2? I'm just sending my grace around my body, patching shit up."

"Well that sounds...gross."

Hayley snorted. "Well I am sorry Winter, but not everyone can be healed from a blood diet."

"Get fucked Day." Stephanie laughed. She sobered up as she finally put forward the question that's been bouncing around in her head since Crowley called her. "So, what now? Like what's your plan? I mean, I've seen you mad at Crowley before, but this is something else."

Hayley closed her eyes and took a moment to just breathe. "I can't stay with him. Not after this. I'm going to help the Winchesters clean up this mess, if they're still alive that is, and then...I don't know. Wander for a little bit, try and make it on my own."

"Good plan." She heard Stephanie say.

Hayley opened her eyes to look at her friend. "Will you keep an eye on him? I may be mad at him but I still don't want him dead. He needs someone to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. He has a mouth, you know?"

Stephanie patted her arm. "I think I can do that." She smiled before standing and walking to the door. "Give me a shout if you need anything."

"Gotcha."

Stephanie left and Hayley took another drink from her glass. Just another hour and she'd be gone.

*** * ***

Stephanie walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge where Crowley was shrugging on his coat. "Going somewhere?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, and if you know what's good for you, you'll do the same." He said quickly.

"What's going on?" She asked, stepping forward.

Crowley sighed. "The doors to Purgatory will open and the world shall end." He said quietly.

Stephanie frowned at his answer. "The fuck does that mean? This isn't a poetry slam and you're not the damn Riddler. Just give me a straight answer Crowley!"

"The less you know the safer you'll be my darling." He said simply before disappearing.

Stephanie glared at where he'd been stood. "I was better off when everyone I knew was dead." She grumbled.

*** * ***

It only took an hour and a half for Hayley to fully heal herself and she was pulling on her boots and getting ready to go.

"So that's it then?" Stephanie asked, leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom.

"What else is there? I've got a fight to win." She mumbled, concentrating on tying her laces.

"Well even though no one will tell me exactly what's going on, I'm going to take Crowley's advice and lay low. Call me when it's over? You know, if you don't die and everything." Stephanie smirked.

"Of course. We could go grab a bite." Hayley winked at her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Funny. I'm laughing on the inside, truly."

Hayley stood and approached the vampire. "Be careful, Winter."

Stephanie smiled back. "You too Day."

The pair hugged and with one last smile Hayley disappeared.

*** * ***

Hayley arrived back at Singers Salvage and was immediately greeted by the sound of bending metal and a faint grunting. She weaved between the old cars, following the noise until she found the source. The Impala sat near an old work shed, scraped and dented from the attack at the lab, yet it was still an impressive car, Hayley could see why Dean loved it so much, speaking of...

Hayley got closer and saw Dean sat in the backseat of the car with his legs braced against the door, the occasional grunt coming from him. "Do I really want to know what you're doing back there?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Dean immediately sat up and looked at her. "Hayley?!" He exclaimed, climbing out of the car. "Where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead!" Dean surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled against his shoulder.

He pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he looked her over. "Seriously, what happened?" He asked her.

"Crowley flew me out of there, I've been laid up in a bed for god knows how long just healing myself. I got here as soon as I could walk on my own. That dick angel broke my spine in three places." She explained.

Dean's eyebrows raised. "Well you've been gone for 2 days." Dean finally let her go and returned to Baby, climbing in and bracing his feet against the roof this time.

"What did I miss? Did everyone make it out ok?" She asked, leaning against the side of the car.

"Bobby and I are just bruised. Sam is...getting there. Cas...Cas is gone. Thinks he's the new God." Dean sighed.

"Well that's...something new." Hayley concluded.

Dean got back to work on Baby, this time trying to get the huge dent out of the roof, and Hayley watched him. She could probably help but she had to admit, she was enjoying the view. "Well look what the cat dragged in." A gruff voice greeted. Hayley looked up and saw Bobby Singer approaching, 2 beers in his hands. "You fixin' her or primal screamin'?" He asked Dean.

Dean realised he wasn't getting anywhere with the roof and sat up. "Good to see you back with us." Bobby nodded at Hayley.

"Thanks, old man." She smiled.

Bobby handed Dean a beer as he stepped over to them. "Ah, thanks. How's Sam?"

"He's still under. But alive."

"Yeah? What about God part Deux?" Annoyance crept into Dean's voice from just thinking about the situation.

"I got all kinds of feelers out, so far diddly."

"What are we even looking for?" Hayley asked. "I'll be honest, I'm not really a God hunting expert."

"Miracles, mass invasions, trenchcoat on a tortilla? I don't really know either." Bobby answered her, tiredness evident in his voice.

"Ah, well, he'll surface." Dean finished, taking a swig of his beer.

Bobby looked at him. "So, say we do suss out where 'new and improved' flew off to..."

"Yeah?" Dean questioned.

Bobby looked at him like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "The hell we plan to do about it?"

"I don't know, Bobby, I got no more clue than you do." Dean huffed.

"I don't even know what books to hit for this, Dean."

"Well, figure it out!" Dean said angrily. "This ain't in no book. If you stick your neck out, Cas steps on it. So, you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?" Bobby sighed.

"Imma fix this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her 'til she's mint. And when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that." Dean stated.

Bobby looked at him for a moment. "I'm with you." He said finally.

"Me too." Hayley added.

Dean laid back down in the Impala and got back to work on the roof, this time hitting it with a mallet to get the dents out. Hayley looked at him for a second before turning and walking back to the house with Bobby.

"Did you mean what you said? You're with us?" Bobby looked at her through his peripheral vision.

"Yep. I'm in this until the end." She said simply.

"That might not be long off." He told her.

She took a breath. "I know."

*** * ***

Hayley woke up with a start. _"_ _Another nightmare."_ She thought to herself. It was always the same, fighting her way through Purgatory to get to the gate, only to be taken down just before she can reach it. She took a few deep breaths to ground herself before swinging her legs off the bed in her makeshift room. She ran her hands over her face and stood, grabbing her black skinny jeans from the floor and pulling them on. _"_ _What surprises are in store today?"_ She sighed to herself as she pulled on her boots and tied them up.

Standing, she walked to the door and quietly made her way downstairs. Even though Bobby had opened his house up to her she still didn't want to spread her presence too much, just in case she managed to aggravate the hunters. She needn't had worried as when she came to the bottom of the stairs she realised there was no one there.

She was stood in the kitchen when she heard footfall on the stairs and she looked up as Sam entered the room. He gave her a small smile and leaned against the doorframe. "Sleep well?" He asked.

Hayley smiled back. "Yeah thanks. How're you doing?"

Sam's face fell for a second before he pulled his mask back up, smiling again. "I'm fine."

Hayley looked at him for a moment, raising her eyebrow before deciding to just let it go for now. "So, where's your brother?"

Sam looked around the room as if only noticing that they were alone, and Hayley took a second to let her face show her concern, composing herself as Sam returned his gaze to her. "Garage, maybe?" He suggested.

"Let's go have a look." Hayley proposed as she pushed herself away from the counter. Together they walked out to the garage and could hear voices as the approached. Hayley was about to step in but Sam grabbed her arm and pressed his finger to his lips to shush her.

"Seriously though, Bobby. Look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? So, if Sam says he's good...GOOD."

"You believe that?"

Hayley looked up at Sam to try and gauge his reaction, but his face was impassive.

"Yeah." But there was a slight hesitation to his answer. "No. You wanna know why? Because we never catch a break. So why would we this time? I just...just this one thing. You know? but I'm not dumb. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to get kicked in the daddy-pills again."

Sam released her arm and stepped forward into the room and Hayley followed closely behind. When they entered the room Dean and Bobby looked startled.

"Hey." Sam greeted.

Bobby was the first to find his voice. "Hey. How are you feeling, sport?"

"Can't complain." Sam was trying to sound cheery but Hayley was sure she wasn't the only one who could hear the slight doubt in his voice.

"Great." Dean approached. "What's the word?"

"Well." Sam started. "A publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. The guy has a body count that's really getting up there. We gotta do something."

Bobby sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "What we've got to do is hunt the son of bitch. Unfortunately, I lost my God guns."

Sam was trying to grasp at an idea now. "Well, I mean is there some kind of heavenly weapon? Maybe something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? There has to be something that can hurt him."

"He's God, Sam." Dean slowly looked over to Hayley. "There's nothing...but there might be someone."

Hayley frowned at him before realising what he was implying. "No." She said firmly.

"Hayley." Dean started.

"No, Dean!" Her voice had raised slightly.

"Listen kid." Bobby approached her carefully. "We don't like this as much as you, but we need his help."

Hayley stared at them, she seriously contemplated telling them to just go fuck themselves and leaving then and there. But the rational part of her brain told her that they did need his help, by the time they found a way to stop Castiel he could have killed thousands.

"Fine." She grumbled. "But I'm not calling him. You want him, you do it yourself." With that she turned on her heel and unashamedly stomped off back to the house.

*** * ***

Hayley stood away from the boys and leaned against the wall, watching them set up the summoning spell she had given them. She was full on pouting but didn't care, occasionally one of the boys would look her way but she just glared until they looked away. She knew it was necessary but that didn't mean she had to like it. Bobby lit a match and threw it into the bowl, causing a large flame to erupt from it and Crowley suddenly appeared in the devil's trap scrawled on the floor.

"No. No! NO! Come on!" He yelled.

"Don't act so surprised." Bobby told him, but his words fell on deaf ears as Crowley's eyes landed on Hayley stood against the far wall. She could feel his eyes on her but refused to lift her head to meet his gaze.

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you." He finally ground out.

"Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face." Dean practically growled. "You little piece-"

"Whoa, wait!" Sam interrupted. "What new boss?"

"Castiel, you giraffe." He retorted.

"Is your boss?" Bobby asked, a hint of scepticism in his voice.

"Is everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring?" Crowley paused. "You do you want to conspire, don't you?"

"We need a spell to bind Death." Dean told the Demon king.

Crowley looked dumbfounded "Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?"

"Lucifer did it." Dean countered.

"That's Lucifer."

"A spell's a spell." Sam told him.

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!" Crowley's voice was raising again.

Dean took a step forward. "Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas."

Crowley glared back at him. "They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?"

"Oh, for god's sake" Hayley growled. "Does the idea of that wannabe God running the universe actually sound like a good idea to you?" She walked towards him and stopped just outside the trap. "Pull your head outta your ass and stop being such a coward, there's a bigger picture here."

"Well it's nice to know that you've still got a voice my dear." He stared at her.

Hayley looked down and shook her head. "Just...don't." She looked back up at him. "No 'my dear', no 'kitten' or 'darling'. We're not at that place anymore, and we probably never will be again.

Hurt flashed across Crowley's features for a moment before he pulled his face back into a neutral expression. "Fine. I'll give you the spell, but that's all I'm doing for you."

"Uh...thanks." Hayley heard Sam say behind her. She'd been so caught up in the moment she'd forgotten where she was.

"We'll give you two some space." Bobby said quietly. She looked around and watched as the three ascended the stairs and left her alone with the demon.

"Are you going to let me leave...Hayley?" She turned back to glare at him before finally stepping forward and breaking the devil's trap.

Instead of disappearing straight away like Hayley had hoped for, Crowley stood and watched her. "Did you really mean it? After everything we've been through together, you're just...done?"

"Yeah Crowley, I am." She refused to look at him as she felt a lump forming in her throat. "I trusted you with my life, and you threw it back in my face." She didn't want to hide her feelings anymore and let her tears fall freely down her face.

"Hayley." Crowley whispered. He stepped forward and reached his hands out to cup her face, but paused in his actions and brought his hands back down to his sides. "I know what you think of me." He told her. "And I know what I did was unforgivable, but please, at least say you'll think about coming back to me."

Hayley stayed silent and looked back down at the ground. She saw his shoes as he stepped into her space. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. She felt him lightly kiss the top of her head before he disappeared, leaving her alone in the basement.

*** * ***

Hayley was sat slowly drinking coffee with Sam and Dean when Bobby came down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to pick something up. He came into the room and waved a piece of paper at them. "It's from Crowley."

Dean clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he stood. "Well, who feels like hog tying Death tonight?"

"Old age is over-rated anyhow." Bobby sighed.

Together they stood around Bobby's desk and went down the list of ingredients, checking what they had and what they needed. "Well, we've got most of this stuff, but we're going to have to make a run for a few things." Bobby told them.

"Like?" Dean prompted.

Bobby pointed at one of the ingredients on the list. "Like an act of God crystallised forever."

Sam frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hayley leaned forward to see the page better, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's an actual crystal." She looked up at them. "When lightning strikes sand at the right angle, it crystallises in to the perfect shape of itself."

"Lightning." Sam gathered. "Act of God."

"Yep." Hayley agreed. "And for something like this we're going to need a big piece."

"And let me guess." Dean said tiredly. "Rare."

"I found records of an auction." Bobby told them. "Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here."

Dean stepped away from the desk and grabbed his jacket. "Well let's go then."

*** * ***

They worked fast getting into the house, only hitting a slight bump when Dr. Weiss who owned the crystal caught them. The Winchesters worked fast and the Doctor and his wife were now bound and gagged in the living room while Hayley and Bobby set up the spell.

"I found the God thingy." Dean announced, strolling into the room.

Bobby took the crystal from Dean and took it over to the where Hayley was just finishing up. "Well, let's light this candle."

"You're welcome." Dean said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Hayley walked away from the table to stand in the corner of the room as Bobby recited the spell Crowley had given to them. "Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum!"

There was a flash of light from the bowl which was followed by silence as the four waited for something to happen.

"Um...Hello?" Dean asked hesitantly. "Death?"

"You're joking." A voice said from the other side of the room, causing everyone's heads to whip around to find the source of the noise.

Dean held his hands up and approached the old man with the gaunt face slowly. "I'm sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems."

"Seems like you bound me." Death said, unimpressed. He held up his arms to show a silver chain linking his wrists together. His eyes finally found the blonde-haired girl staring at him from the shadowed corner of the room. "Hayley Day." Intrigue poked through the usual bored tone of his voice.

The girl frowned at him. "You know me?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, yes. When something has drags itself back to this world, something that wasn't meant to exist in the first place, one tends to keep an eye on it."

Hayley didn't respond, she instead looked to Dean in hopes that he'd understand and try to get Death's attention away from her.

"Listen, Death." Dean started. The older man dragged his attention from the girl in the corner and looked toward the Winchester. When he was confident he had Death's full attention he continued. "We did this for good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out. Um..." Dean looked behind him and moved toward a small table, picking up a bag of chips. "Fried pickle chip? They're the best in the state."

Death raised a single eyebrow at the man. "That easy to soothe me, you think? This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?"

"What?" Dean's eyes widened. Hayley looked over at the younger Winchester. She had known that something was wrong, but she didn't expect this.

"Sorry, Sam." Death ignored them. "One wall per customer. Now unbind me." He warned.

"We can't. Y-yet." Sam stuttered, slightly wide-eyed.

"This isn't going to end well." Death told them.

"We need you to kill God." Dean interjected once again.

"Pardon?" Death's normally neutral face now showing signs of surprise and amusement.

"Kill God. You heard right. Your...honour." Bobby started off confidently but withered slightly under Death's gaze.

Death raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What makes you think I can do that?"

"You told me." Dean reminded him.

"Why should I?" Death countered.

Dean looked at him with false confidence. "Because...we said so, and we're the boss of you. I mean...respectively."

"Amazing." A familiar gruff voice interjected. Hayley jumped and quickly looked over to the back of the room where Castiel stood. Only, there was something wrong, Hayley could see it. Physically he looked haggard and tired, but his power around him worried her as well. She could see it ebbing away and then forcing itself back out. His life force was fading, he was dying and she could see it happening.

Castiel looked around the room and sighed slightly. "I didn't want to kill you, but now..."

"You can't kill us." Dean told him, matter-of-factly.

Castiel approached Dean slowly and Hayley held her breath at his actions. "You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean."

Dean squared his shoulders and tried to make himself look bigger. "Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger."

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they?" Death sighed, turning his attention to Castiel. "'God'? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode."

Castiel glared at him defiantly. "No, I'm not. When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself."

Death gave a small laugh. "Will you?" He turned to Hayley who hadn't dared moved an inch since Castiel had arrived. "You see it, don't you? Tell us, my dear, what do you see?"

Hayley swallowed before stepping forward into the light from the window. "Your power." She said carefully. "It's not flowing right, something's looping it around but it shifts every time. You can't control it, no matter how much you think you can...you're dying Castiel."

Castiel quickly walked forward until they were almost chest to chest, looking down at her. Hayley, for her part, stood her ground as she looked the angel in the eye. "Why would I believe the words of an abomination?" He growled quietly. "You're wrong. If I say I can heal myself, that's because I can."

Death laughed again and Castiel broke eye contact with Hayley to stare at the horseman. "You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you gulped those in, too."

"Irrelevant. I control them." Castiel replied, simply.

"No, you don't." Hayley whispered. Castiel glanced her way before looking back at Death.

"Wait." Dean grabbed everyone's attention. "What older things?"

Death turned his attention to the older Winchester. "Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts."

"The Leviathans." Hayley finished for him, and he turned to nod at her.

"Leviathans?" Dean asked, confused.

"I personally found them entertaining, but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. If I remember rightly, Miss Day has had quite a few run-ins with them on the other side. She's lucky to be here today. But now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home."

"Enough" Castiel stepped towards Death.

"Stupid little soldier you are."

"Why?" Castiel questioned. "Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place."

"Service?" Death countered. "Settling petty vendettas?"

Castiel glared at the horseman. "No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another, selflessly."

Death smirked. "Quite the humanitarian."

Castiel cocked his head and looked at him. "And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter?"

Death's face didn't show any emotional response. "Destined to swat you I think."

Castiel took another step forward. "Unless I take you first."

Death gave a side smirk at Dean. "Really brought his own press, this one." He turned his attention back to the angel, voice sounding bored. "Please, Cas. I know God, and you, sir, are no God."

"Alright, put your junk away, both of you." Dean interrupted, trying to take charge. "Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now!" Castiel slowly looked over at Dean with a mix of anger and slight shock at his old friend's words.

"All right. Fine." Death raised his hand when Castiel snapped his fingers and the chains around Death's wrists fell apart. Hayley's eyes widened and looked over at Dean and then to Sam and Bobby, trying to figure out their next move.

Death looked at his wrists and then to Castiel. "Thank you." He paused for a moment. "Shall we kickbox now?" He quipped, Castiel just stared back at him.

Death slowly walked over to where Dean had laid out some food. "I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon." There were panicked noises from the couple that were still tied up to chairs in the other room. Death picked up the pickle chips and sat down in a chair, looking over at them. "Don't worry, not you." He told them. As he began to eat the chips Castiel gave one more look round the room before disappearing. "Well, he was in a hurry."

Dean looked at his brother, trying to work out what to do now. They'd pissed off Death, their next steps were going to have to be careful. "Um..."

"Shut up, Dean. I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. I warned you about those souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool. And here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation."

Dean was suddenly angry. "Well, I'm sorry. All right? I've been trying to save this planet, so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off."

Death put the chips down and stood. "Maybe I should spend my effort on a better planet. Well, it's been amusing."

Sam panicked slightly and stepped forward to stop him. "Wait, h-hold on, hold on. Just...can you give us something? You...you have to care a little bit about what happens to us."

Death looked at Sam. "You know, I really don't. But I do find that little angel arrogant."

"Great." Dean started, enthusiastically. "Let's go with that."

"Your only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. Quickly." He told the group.

"We need a door." Sam reminded them.

"You have everything you need at that lab. Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power." Death informed him.

"Compel?" Dean pushed.

"Figure it out." Death finished.

Bobby looked at the horseman. "But that door only opens in the eclipse, and that's over."

Death looked at the old man. "I'll make another. 3:59 Sunday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual." Dean opened his mouth to say something but Death cut him off. "Don't thank me. Clean up your mess." He started to walk away but stopped and turned back to them. "Try to bind me again, you'll die before you start. Nice pickle chips, by the way." And with that he was gone.

*** * ***

The group had packed up their belongings from the house and let the couple go, apologizing profusely before getting the hell out of there. Weirdly the couple didn't seem to want to call the police, they had seen a man claiming to be Death and another claiming to be God and apparently that was enough of a motive for the group to be in their house.

The boys were inside Bobby's house getting ready to go. They had started talking about personal things so Hayley had seen that as her cue to leave. She sat on the porch steps, smoking a cigarette and going over the day's events. She wasn't a coward, far from it in fact, but there was something so unnerving about being in the presence of two...entities, that could wipe her out in the blink of an eye. She was normally the most powerful person in a room, so suddenly being outdone by not one, but two different people, brought a sickening feeling to her stomach.

She took a long drag on her cigarette and closed her eyes before exhaling. Hearing the door open behind her, she didn't bother looking round as she heard it shut gently and footsteps approach her. They stopped to just short of where she was sat and she could feel his presence standing over her.

"You know, Nephalem or not, that's not good for you." Dean informed her.

Hayley smiled at the comment, looking straight ahead. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

Dean moved forward and sat next to her. "Can I?" He asked and she passed her cigarette to him to take a drag on.

Hayley watched as he brought it up to his lips and raised an eyebrow. "You know, Winchester or not, that's not good for you." She parroted.

Dean chuckled slightly as he exhaled, passing it back to her. "Yeah, well. It's been a stressful couple of days."

"Understatement of the century." Hayley sighed tiredly.

"Thanks, by the way." Dean looked at her. "You've been a big help."

"You guys did most of the heavy lifting but I'll take it all the same." She smiled, looking at him through her peripheral.

"I mean it." Dean said seriously, causing her to look at him face on. "You could have bolted as soon as you got out of that hole Crowley had you in, could have got yourself to safety without looking back. But you didn't, you came to help. Not a lot of people would have done that."

"You have low expectations about people." She said quietly.

"I've met them." He said matter-of-factly.

Dean broke eye contact with her and looked down at his hands. "I know we got off on the wrong foot. But you're a good person, Hayley." He looked back up at her. "I hope you know that."

Hayley gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Dean. That actually means more to me than you'll ever know."

Dean leant towards her slightly, knocking their shoulders together and smiling back at her. They stared at each other for a moment, still smiling slightly. Dean leaned a little closer, looking at her lips and then back to her eyes. Hayley started to move towards him, slowly closing the gap between them.

"Dean!" Sam's voice yelled. The pair practically jumped apart and stood as Sam approached, half carrying Castiel with him.

"I'll get Bobby." Dean said quickly, turning and rushing into the house.

Hayley jumped down the stairs and helped support Castiel's other side. "Let's get him in the car, quickly." She said.

They dragged the angel between them and got him in the backseat. As Hayley pulled away Castiel grabbed the sleeve of her jacket, causing her to look at him. "I'm sorry." He ground out. "I didn't mean what I said. You're not an abomination...I am."

Hayley patted his arm and sat him up. "It's ok. Turns out I'm a good person."

*** * ***

Castiel was giving out instructions to the boys while Hayley reapplied blood to the wall, going over the drawing that was already there. "I'm running out of blood, guys." She told them, waving the almost empty jar in her hand.

"There's a small jar, end of the hall, s-supply closet." Castiel told them.

"Got it." Sam said, taking off from the room and hurrying to find it.

Hayley turned back to her task, choosing to ignore the conversation Dean and Castiel were now having. It was between the two friends and had nothing to do with her. She carried on until she ran out of blood and then turned to put the jar to one side. "I'm out." She told the boys.

"Just a couple of minutes." Bobby told them. "Where's Sam? It's go time."

"Sam?!" Dean called, waiting a moment for an answer that never came. "Damn it."

"It'll have to do." Hayley said, moving over to help Dean and Bobby pick Castiel up off the ground.

"Okay, step right up, Cas." Bobby and Dean gave him a little shove forward to get him closer to the door.

"Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam." Bobby recited.

Castiel fell and Dean rushed forward to stand him up again, moving away when the angel was balanced. Castiel turned to look at his friend. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!" Bobby finished.

There was a blinding light as the door opened and the souls Castiel had been harbouring were ripped from his chest and sucked back into Purgatory. When the light faded the angel dropped to the ground, unmoving. "Cas?" Dean worried, moving forward to check the angel. Hayley stayed back, she felt it wasn't her place to get involved and only watched as the two men fussed over the angel.

"He's cold." Bobby told him.

"Is he breathing?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Maybe angels don't need to breathe." Dean supplied.

"He's gone, Dean."

"Damn it. Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?" Castiel's eyes suddenly opened and he groaned as he tried to sit up. "Cas?! Hey! Hey! Okay. All right."

Hayley's eyes widened as she moved forward to help the hunters get him to his feet. "That was unpleasant." He told them.

"Let's get him up." Dean instructed them. "Easy, there." He said as they lifted him up.

"I'm alive. Castiel stated, disbelievingly.

Bobby gave him a once over. "Looks like."

"I'm astonished." Castiel's statement matching the look on his face. "Thank you, all of you." He said, looking at the group.

Bobby cleared his throat. "We were mostly...just trying to save the world."

Castiel looked down at the floor. "I'm ashamed. I really overreached."

Hayley gave him a smile. "If you don't at least once in your life then you're doing it wrong." Hayley told him. Castiel looked up and managed to give her a small smile in response.

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you." He said, looking at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay. All right. But let's go find Sam, okay?"

Castiel suddenly pushed them away and doubled over in pain. "You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back!"

"Hold who back?" Dean urged.

"They held on inside me. Dean, they're so strong." Castiel groaned in pain.

Dean stared, confused. "Who the hell --?"

"Leviathan!" Hayley's insides went cold at his words. "I can't fight them. Run!"

Hayley grabbed Dean's arm and started pulling. "Dean, we need to get out of here!" She shouted.

Castiel started convulsing as Dean looked at Bobby. "Go! Go get Sam! Go get Sam."

Bobby turned to run but was stopped by Castiel's voice.

"Too late." He said mockingly.

Hayley froze and she felt Dean grasp her hand, moving to stand in front of her slightly. "Cas?" He asked warily.

Castiel gave them a sickly smile, walking up to Dean and grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket. "Cas is...he's gone. He's dead. We run the show now." Hayley lost her grasp on Dean's hand as he was thrown across the room. She didn't get to think about it for long as she soon followed him, after being backhanded by the monster. Hayley felt Deans hand on her side and she looked up just in time to see Bobby be thrown to the other side of the room where he collided with a trolley and hit the ground, hard.

She looked back at Dean and then back up at the Leviathan, who was grinning down at her menacingly. "Why if it isn't Hayley Day." Deans grip on her tightened slightly.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! The longest chapter I've written so far! I hope you enjoyed my pain as this was the hardest chapter to write by far.
> 
> Stephanie Winter is my own character and she's based of someone very close to me who will end up reading this when she has time, so hey babe :)
> 
> Love you guys, and as usual feel free to message me with questions or comments, as feedback is always welcome, and Kudos if you...ya know...want to and stuff...
> 
> Love  
> Sarah xox


End file.
